It's Your Turn
by Ethers Echo
Summary: Have you ever noticed that Freddy says, "Remember me?" quite often. Have you ever wondered if he was actually the one that couldn't remember? FreddyxOC. M for language,gore,lemons non-con and con. Finished!
1. Chapter 1: Remember me

First fanfic... well, ever, and I have no Idea if I will ever write another. At any rate, constructive criticism is always loved. Just don't be totally harsh about it please. I am a big freddy fan, and to be totally honest, the new movie inspired me to make a Fanfic with Freddy and an OC. He was always saying, "remember me," to the point where I was saying, "What if they do remember you," ... out loud. But, that is besides the point! This is a more, hey what the hell fic. seeing that I read plenty and never write one. I am highly inspired by Faulkner, Kafka, and a few other classical authors along with D.P.&L.C., who have a mix of incredibly short sections to extremely long chapters. So just a warning in advanced, not all of my chapters will be lengthy as the others I have seen else where on the side. Hope you may be able to respect that. Much love and hope you enjoy!

I do not own NOES or any of the characters in it.

It's your turn.

What if Freddy forgot?

What if he forgot some one that knew them all too well?

What if they wanted him to know?

He could smell her, sweet as fresh watermelon, radiating… serenity, curiosity, youth. The long grotesque tongue rolled leisurely over his lips as a soft chuckle sounded from the inner core of his being. It had been ages it seemed since he had a fresh piece of meat, and like a starving man he was ravenous for nourishment. "Damn hypnocil," he scoffed under his breath in disgust. The retched poison was ruining his business entirely, except for a few of his regular toys of course. Five… no three, the other two he killed off finally last week, was all he had to play with for the past few months and he had grown bored of them long ago. Cracked smile spreading over his face, he couldn't help but feel a sort of childish excitement similar to the innocent feverishness of Christmas mornings bounty or the middle of the night on Halloween while rifling through numerous pillow cases.

It was female, and _she_ was coming closer to him. Her steps echoing in the cavernous labyrinth of metal and steam. Time to play. Leisurely he tipped his dirty brown fedora down over his eyes with a clawed finger, and in a swift motion the sound of metal against metal cut through the air like a thousand knives as metal hit metal. Silence, she stopped, she resumed… was she actually continuing forward. "Stupid girl," he teased, gravely voice filtering through the dream world and engulfing her with a sea of harsh laughter as an after shock. She stopped again… then continued forward. 'What the hell,' they usually turned high heal around and running like mad by now. His scarred face frowned the best it could with his sunken in cheek muscles. Brow furrowed, her moved forward until her steps seemed only feet away, separated only by steam.

They were on a catwalk, at a stand still, both silhouettes outline just barely showing through the steam. He was far taller then her, maybe three quarters of a foot taller. She was thing, but not too thin, if anything she had some cautious curves on her form that made him feel momentarily giddy. Long hair, wearing what looked like pants and a long sleeve T-shirt, 'it was summer, and this bitch dares to cover up. I'll have to fix that now won't I,' he thought as the smirk grew wider on his face. By his will, the steam began to lift, slowly revealing her body. First the feet, bare with cute lime green painted toenails, mud stained jeans just resting atop her ankles. He frowned, 'such a mess in my home!' Her legs, covered in the torn up and mud spotted jeans led up to a fine torso, not too heavily breasted, but just right. Anything above a handful was a bit of a waste. Finally, her face, above her purple covered torso and pale white hands that clung nervously at her collar, a pale ivory skin with luminous green orbs peering out at him- wide and terrified. She reminded him of an elegant dog, caught muddying the houses brand new carpet and ready for what was to come. A low chuckle erupted from his throat as he tilted his head up, revealing his scarred and sunken feature; a gloved hand raising lazily and clicking away at a rapid speed, "now, now, where is that bravery I thought I smelled?"

He took a step forward; she remained rooted. Another step, and there she still stayed, like a statue. "You think your funny, bitch," he growled viciously advancing on her quickly- still she did not move. She just stood there staring, and it was starting to un-nerve a portion of him he had no idea existed. How ever, it was quickly suppressed by a boiling rage that gleamed in his bright orange orbs. How dare she, and now she wouldn't even speak, 'what is she mute! Can she even scream!' Inches from her body, he growled looking down at her with his head cocked to the side. The heat between mostly by him, when his glove met the crook of her neck and his other hand touched her chin to roughly force her head up to look at him, she felt cold… cold as the dead. With rage in his eyes, he stared down at her, shouting, "Answer me, bitch!"

She didn't even flinch! "You bitch," he grumbled squeezing her jaw with one hand and pressing a blade dangerously close to her jugular, "damn you." He didn't want to kill her.

Eyes never leaving hers, he couldn't help but glare. She looked to be only in her early twenties. Maybe twenty-one. How did he get into her head, he couldn't help but wonder. It was rare for him to get anyone in their twenties, though not enough to be totally unusual. And then in a wave of sensation that sent a pain through his being he loathed beyond belief, he suddenly noticed her scent, enraging him further. It smelled like flowers, earth, fruit, and… "You." He snapped out of his mind shocked at the noise. "You," he heard again, a low, sultry, smooth as molasses voice came from those lush red lips he wanted to bite off. His bladed hand moved away from her neck, leaving a long line of red on her neck. Smirking he bowed his head, with a small hum of approval, allowing his long tongue to role out and trace the line roughly, finally making her flinch. Biting her skin, between his jagged teeth, her hands forcefully shoved him off her. Sending a harsh deafening laugh out that consumed the tiny thing, he looked at her playfully with a gleam of insanity swimming behind the fire in his eyes, "Aww can't take the heat." He moved back grabbing her wrist in his ungloved hand, feeling the softness of her supple skin against his own damaged shell.

"You and your, friends been talking of me in legends," he asked menacingly.

No reply.

"Well," he began shoving his face close to hers, "I'm real bitch."

No reply.

Their gaze intense, even from her, never broke for a second. As they breathed one another's air, letting their scents mingle together, until…

"No," her lips hardly moving the whisper from her being. "No," she repeated, with less fear, then anger, "No, I know you, Freddy."

He frowned throwing her wrist away and pushing her up against a boiler, Rage burning under his skin, as he radiated out his contempt for the little bitch. "You don't know me," he growled menacingly, his gloved hand scarping just beside her head sending her spinning.

Groaning she opened her eyes, glaring at him, and through staring breaths she toned, "I _knew _you." His head shot back away from hers as his grip tightened. He was disgusted by the cacophony of hate and pain she was forcing out of him.

"Don't you say that bitch," he shouted at her, pressing her further into the boiler. Steam formed around her, as the heat from it began to burn her perfect skin. Though, she stays hardly fazed, staring… just staring. His claws were ready to burst into the boiler he thought as he heard a soft groan of metal.

"Freddy," a chill moved up his spine as he raised his gloved hand above his head, ready to make her disappear, forever. The Bitch, how dare she… the damn bitch.

"Freddy, don't you remember me," she practically pleaded. Her voice was like a little child, begging, with a hint of hurt. A woman scorned. A deadly thing they used to say.

The hand came down, but she had sunk back into the metal long ago. His hand still pressed against the boiler, the gloved one hung limply at his side now. Breath ragged and heavy, he hung bowed over slightly, as if he were dead tired. It was if he had just run a marathon to get this girl, and he didn't even get her. With a sharp and hallowed clang his hand punched a dent into the metal as her cried out in rage. Shoulders hunched over as he moved away from the boiler, he stared tentatively at where she _should have_ been. He could still see her eyes, those damn green eyes, they wouldn't leave, they wouldn't disappear, they stayed staring at him, waiting, longing, needing, hurt, angry…

Bighting his lip, his hand went flying against the boiler, sending four long gashes along it with bright sparks fallowing in its wake. His cry ringing out through the cavernous dead zone. Hoping it would some how hit her, hoping she would hear him, hoping she would feel him.

"Bitch…"


	2. Chapter 2: See me

I do not own NOES

So yeah, a bit more about the author. I am Dyslexic, so though I use spell check. some of my spelling and grammar are toally botched. I do try though.

Freddy: No one cares dumb ass.

HEY! Don't be mean! Or I swear to...

Freddy: You swear to what...

Uhm, I swear to uh, The Giant Spaghetti Monster In The Sky, that I will cook you in marinara sauce and turn you into meat balls to feed all of the starving children!

Freddy:...

Yeah you better be quiet!

Freddy:... bitch...

What was that!

Freddy: Just get n with the God Damn Story!

Air was laced with the smell of brimstone, earth, and burnt metal; Freddy leaned lazily over a rail looking down into the never-ending depths of the boiler room. Hissing of compressed air, dripping of water condensed on the ceiling, the creaking of heated metal, the cries of bowing support beams, it was a lovely little place really. Lazily, he flicked a blade to his lips, dripping in a red substance, thick and smelled terribly delicious at the moment. He was so week with hunger that even tainted blood such as this was like a gourmet desert. Licking greedily over the blade with his long pointed tongue. A sudden gasping noise, pitched and airy trilled up from beside him. A boy, of maybe fourteen, blond, bony, and getting paler by the second as the slick pool of blood dribbled from his concaved stomach. He was convulsing, still in the final minutes of his life, flopping around like a fish. Amusing himself, he couldn't help but relish in the organs that giggled about behind the boring hole in the little thing. Amused. He bent down, on his knees over the boy, shaking and spassuming. "Tsk tsk tsk," he teased shaking his head solemnly, "look at your self!" he scolded grabbing the back of his head. "Such indecent exposure," he chuckled maniacally forcing the boy to look at the flaps of skin flapping up below with every short little breath and quiver. Whining out in pain and agony the boy thrashed his head away, "oh, don't be like that." Freddy took the boys face in his hand squishing his hallow little cheeks together, "open your eyes!" The boy terrified let them fly open, revealing quivering grey iris's that peered into Freddy with fear and pain. Freddy on the other hand, only showed pure, yet lethargic, glee. "That's a boy," he smiled, taking a long blade and dragging it with such care down the length of the boy's side; his last breathe a feeble shriek for help.

With a heavy, throaty sigh, Freddy sat up on his heals staring down at the hallow boy as his body slowly began to sink away- from this world and the one just beyond. "Mmm," he grumbled throwing his head back. Despite the intimacy, it was still not nearly enough! Cracking his knuckles, Freddy stood back up brushing his dirty blue jeans and striding back, further into the depths of the boiler room. He needed so many more, so many more people to fear him then just one little sniveling boy. He needed a town; a city was more like it. "Damn hypnocil," he muttered, over the heavy footsteps and a softer set close behind. Perking up he stopped… nothing.

He began again, and there they were. A hushed patter of feet that desperately tried to meet his own. Spinning on his heals to meet his adversary he met the face of no one. 'Why did he not feel any one there?' he thought. Eyes roving the scene, he took four steps backward; and right with the third a small shadow poked out and backs from a large steaming bronze pipe. Chuckling devilishly, she crawled over, clicking his blades together menacingly, taunting them. Slipping around the pole with a broad smile, his smile quickly faded once he made his acquaintance with a Mr. Wall. "Damn it," he grumbled looking down to meet the source of the shadow; a little girl- a shell of a sole. "Damn you," he growled as she curled up whimpering bellow him. "Shut up you stupid little bitch," he threatened turning and storming off back into the depths of the boiler room.

Pipes, steam, metal grates, the red lights, everything began to slowly fall away. Disintegrating to leave a seat of blackness, the area he roamed soon reshaped into a long tunnel, lined with dirt and soot. The line of a square lit brightly in a distance, he neared it with in mere seconds. Cool to the touch, the metal door eased open with ease to open into a small grey box of a room, lined with grey brick walls, and a dirty wooden floor that was always creaking in protest to the slightest of disturbances. Annoyed and terribly peeved by the prior moments, he slammed the door shut behind him with a hallow boom and soft click of a lock. "Some one is grouchy today," he heard from behind him.

Jumping in place, he spun around to see the raven-haired woman from the other day. He rolled his head back, looking at her with a lustful glee. "Mmm," he hummed, "you came back to me." She wasn't even facing her; she was looking at something on his wall. Silence. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'not this shit again.' He walked over to her, clicking his blades together. "You know you really piss me off," he whispered inches from her ear taking in her intoxicating scent. "Yeah, I know," she said softly. He growled grabbing her by the shoulders firmly with both hands. She didn't even look back at him. 'What the hell is she looking at,' he wondered growing more heated with rage as she blatantly ignored his presence. Fallowing her gaze, he was met with a small portion of the wall with a bunch of scratched little letters in it to form a series of words. That was for him to read, not her eyes!

With a low throaty growl, he felt her shiver, "It isn't polite to stare." Throwing her down and away against the opposite wall and into a dresser, he heard the soft rip of fabric. Claw having caught a portion of her shirt, there was not a gigantic gash along the front of her being, revealing her soft milky skin- but there was something wrong with it. He glared, suddenly angry and wanting her dead. She dared come into his room, she dared pretending he wasn't there, and she dared… She stood, shirt falling open slightly only at the bottom to reveal her stomach. Supporting her self on the desk, his eyes roved over her stomach, wanting to play before the kill. It was striped, dotted, with jagged messy little marks here and there. 'What the hell,' he took a step back, and eyed the marks; they weren't his. "Ah, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," he said winking at her with a mellifluous, toothy, broad, smile. "Naughty, naughty girl," he scolded, nearing her.

"They aren't yours," she said quietly, her long black locks, knotted slightly from the fall she took. She turned away from him wrapping her arms around to stomach and bowing over. Was she lifting her shirt? Freddy stopped dead in his tracks, "Now I can see why you were punished, your such a naughty little thing." He tried to smirk but the next thing he saw choked him as if some one was clamping down firmly over his windpipe. "That is you," she toned looking over her shoulder now, hand raised to reveal her back.

Four long gashes neatly made in comparison to the rest of the random scars. "Own it," she said glaring at him. His eyes could have been on fire he was so heated with fury, he ran at her thrusting his arm forward to impale her on it, "You damn bitch!" he roared. But she was gone, no more, nothing but those four gashes on the wall in front of him now. Crying out with a roar, her took the small dresser and threw it practically across the room. "I'll kill you, bitch, I'll kill you," he breathed rage poring from him and contaminating the dream world. A sudden thump, and he spun on his heals. At his desk, a large brown book, long and wide, thick as hell. Cautiously he moved over to it. Brushing his claws over its front, "bitch." It was a photo album… Taking the cover under one long blade, he had to pause. Something was new. Three souls. Three souls, of children! With a booming laugh, he spun away from the book quickly and disintegrated off into the dream world.

He would have his strength back soon enough at this rate, and she wouldn't be the one coming and going as she pleased. "Here comes Freddy," he cackled, sending his voice reeling through the boiler room.

In response, three desperate screams.

Freddy, you better be careful.

Freddy: Oh really, how's that?

Mhm, another stunt like the one you pulled earlier, and I may paint you out to be a big teddy bear, teehee.

Freddy: You wouldn't!

Oh, I would, bwahahaha!

Freddy: You know I often wonder who is the crazier person in the room.

Oh that is easy.

Freddy: Oh, then who?

No time for debate! More stories!


	3. Chapter 3: Pay Attention to me

I do not own NOES or any of the characters in it.

Ok so This is longer then my others... and just warning there are some homosexual hints.

Freddy: Oooo!

Shut up.

Freddy: Hey you know its hot.

...

Freddy: Don't deny the truth! It will set you free!

It had been a month, a month of numerous children, a month with numerous deaths, and a month with out her. Her face, her cuts, her- the bitch. Not once did he open her book with all the traffic he was getting. His life was practically soaked up every bit of blood he could get his claws on. If he were honest to him self the reason would lye more selfishly with a protest to delve into the mess. Something about the book disgusted him, made him angry, hostile, and even violent. In fact, during one portion of the day just last week he had a staring contest to the death with the damn thing. For two hour's, they sat there, staring, waiting, wanting, needing. The book won; but Freddy refused to give in to the bargain and chucked the book half way across the room. It didn't even fall open. Today, the two were at it again.

There he sat, on his bed, staring waiting, as if it would open of its own accord. Of course it would not, but he oddly hoped it would. Groaning, Freddy trailed off out of the room and to a ragged grey couch. Dirty, lumpy, and never comfortable, he kicked the side of the couch with a heavy grunt and flopped down on it was a soft fwap. At least his powers were growing, and he could finally look out into the living world. A television, a brown box, with a bent antenna and dusty screen. Lounging, he tapped a long claw on the armrest of the saggy sofa; a sudden pop from the television as a picture, fuzzed and cloudy, fizzled up into the screen. Grainy static turned to a clear view of a woman, well a girl. She was blonde, sickly thin, with blue eyes- Generic, but quite pretty. They're with her friends laughing, giddy, and not at all innocent. Wearing tiny shorts that exposed far too much of her legs to be at all decent; a tight top that gingerly showed off her tiny breasts; and little bits of jewelry that could flash and grab any ones attention. He couldn't help but feel a bit hard, and strained to shift his situation beneath his pants. How ever, it soon faded when another form came into the picture.

A stout girl, with short black hair, spiked, with baggy clothes holding the hand of another girl- the bitch. The blonde began to snicker with her friends at the two, whispering snide remarks- especially about the slightly butch girl. Frowning his disapproval, he felt his claws slowly sink into the sofa. Children could be so crewel. "Aw look," the blonde called, causing the two girls to slow up momentarily, "Isn't that sweet? No one would touch them, so they settled for one another!" They stopped completely and he felt the claws sink deeper into the couch as he watched the backs of the bitch and the small butch. Growling, he waited for them to do something, but they just kept walking. How could they just keep walking? Eyeing the screen now tentatively, a scowl over his face, he watched as the blonde and her clones moved snickering behind them. "E….." the name was fuzzed out, but he knew it made the bitch stop. 'Damn it was that her name!' he cursed smacking the side of the TV. "E…. whose the side meat you got there, at first glance I had no idea it had a bush like you, oh wait do you have one?" The girls cackled manically, sending Freddy out of his seat, he wanted to kill them, all of them, all of that little group- and send them straight to hell. Shocked at the fallowing scene the bitch turned around and walked dead up to the blonde, face as cold as it was when she stared at him- and there behind the butch waited trembling, shifting from foot to foot, nervous. Oddly, he had just realized how tall she was when he realized that the bitch was basically a head taller then the little blonde bimbo before her. "Oh no," the bimbo cried dramatically, "what are you going to do to me, you know you can't hit a girl!" The bitch just stared, deep into the girls eyes, unwavering, and just staring, not a word was shared; but suddenly, he noticed the group begin to disperse from their commander and chief. Trembling, the bimbo took a step back, glaring like a cat at the raven-haired woman, "you damn mute." Scowling for only a moment, the blonde turned sharp on her heals trying to keep her cool, but Freddy saw her hair standing on end.

In utter confusion he raised his brow with a frown, "What the hell was that, silent bitch language?" As the screen shifted to fallow the blonde, he quickly flicked his blade attaching it to his little beauty that had returned to her woman. Having moved out to a parking lot, the two slipped into a tiny red car- butch in passenger, the pants in the drivers seat of course. "Lets flip on some beats!" the tiny girl clapped with glee flipping on the stereo. A loud thud and a voice pored out singing in a high pitch, "Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla suma, ya sosh…" before his bitch slapped the radio off blushing like made. Noticing her mortification, he smirked. "Awww… Angel, you're so cute," the little girl teased the driver who turned her attention full onto the road. "Angel?" Freddy repeated aloud, his rasping, grainy, voice nowhere near as delightful as the perky little girls. "Mmm," Angel hummed slipping on a pair of shade to shield her eyes from the setting sun. To his own disgust, her eyes were covered completely out of physical sight, but they still burned- brighter then the sun, the stars, the universes in the distance- and killed him a little on the inside. He would have to rip them out, dig his long claws into her skull and burry then with in the inner crevices of her head. Even still, he feared the destruction would never wipe the scars they burned into him.

In a flash, that sent Freddy raging in anger and some other feeling he dare not acknowledge as his own, he saw the little girl kiss Angels cheek. "Not while I am driving, Christina," Angel cooed. Freddy nodded his approval, now pacing in front of the screen with out ever averting his eyes for less then a second. "Aw, you're no fun," Christina teased.

A mindless dribble ensued until the two finally mat the façade of a run down home, in the middle of nowhere. It killed his brain sometimes with the mindless dribble that pored from today's teenager's mouths. It was like a sea of shit that just kept going and going and going for endless periods of time. Unable to help himself, he couldn't help but fantasizing ripping the little cords of Christina's vocals out, silencing her for ever and relishing in the far more beautiful spurt of blood that would speck his claws and skin.

Breaking his concentration he heard, "will I see you tomorrow," come from Christina's squeaky little voice. Moments dragging by, of silence, still dead silence, until finally as if it meant nothing at all he heard Angel, "maybe…" Christina frowned, slipping out of the car and shutting the door quietly behind her. It was silent again, deathly silent, the car un-moving, Angel stark still. With a sudden flick of the hand, she chucked her shades to the side and sped out from the drive. Darkness consumed the real world, it was night, and Freddy new instantly what he would have to do as he watched obsessively her figures every move. He would have to bring his little Angel into his world.

Only moments after the decision, he heard a sudden crash from the distance; some one had come into the boiler room. Sweaty, whimpering, nervous, and female; he grinned, reluctantly moving from the screen and off to his prey.

xxxxxxxx

"Hello!" the blonde called, "Hello, is anyone here?" Wearing still, those little shorts, and that mini T-shirt, she felt a bit thankful that she was in such light attire. The heat was terrible. Rarely was it that she came into a dream of such horrid nature. Never had she been here or even seen a thing like it. The pipes that lined to walls were dully reflecting a red and green glow that oddly made her dizzy; that or it was her coming off of the pot she had dragged earlier. Some trip! Did she and her friends crash after watching some horror flick or something? All she knew was that she was so freaking hungry! Steps echoing as they came in contact with the floor, she trailed hesitantly down a long corridor of pipes and odd cylinders. In a gigantic puff, a hissing scream of steam shot at her burning her skin and sending her screaming in shock, terror, and pain. Just behind her, maybe inches away, a rush of pattering hit the ground, like some one was running. "Who is that," she screamed, spinning around so quickly her head spun. "Who is that," she demanded, crying, when another blast of hot steam hit her full force- sending her flying to the crowed with a shrill scream. Rubbing her back, crying as she sat with legs spread on the oddly cold ground, "Are you here to play?" she heard a small voice of boy say from behind her. Terrified she spun around to meet the hallowed eyes of a child, his messy brown hair tipped with white. It looked wet, sticky almost, and cautiously she reached out to touch the top of his head; it was wet, soaking wet, "everyone here has to play." Retracting her hand slowly, she turned her palm to her face, it was brown, reddish brown, slick and… protruding her tiny tongue she dabbed a finger to her pink tongue… it was blood. She shrieked crawling backwards until she ran back into something rough, like old fabric, warn stiff. "Aww, did you start playing with out me," a voice growled menacingly above her. Slowly, she tiled her head up, lip trembling, "N…n…n." He had a fedora, shading a dark face that lead down to a stripped green and red shirt; it began to lean down, allowing its face to catch a light and revealing the horror from the shadows it came from. He was burned, so terrible, with sunken holes in his cheeks, distorted eyes, and thin lips that tried to curl over a row of sharpened yellow teeth. She cried in shock crawling away as fast as she could on all fours. A hand securing wrapped around her waste forcing her up right against his body. Shrieking like a banshee, she kicked and thrashed screaming until she felt something cold brush her leg. In the midst of her freeze, the arm around her squeezed over her ribs so quickly she had no time to suck in a breath when she felt a sudden pop in one rib. Wailing out in pain and agony, her body rejected the hot breath that came at her neck, curling inwards when she saw the gleam of metal dangerously close to her flower. "Your such a fragile doll aren't you," the voice teased beside her ear as a sharp blade cut up her through her tiny shorts and panties, tickling the sensitive skin beneath. "Oh, god," she pleaded, " what are you doing, please. I will pay you, what you want, just don't…" The sudden pressure of the blade on her woman hood cut off her voice. "Oh, come on, we are just going to have a bit of fun," he breathed liking the lobe of her ear and readying his gloved hand, "lets play doctor!"

Sending out a shrill cry of fear, a rapid heat over through her body, as she felt a long line trail up her body from her grail to just under her diaphragm. She was released, free, and she tumbled endlessly forward into an abyss of shadows, gone from body and mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunched over her corps, Freddy rested on his haunches staring down at her desecrated body. "The little ones always break the quickest," he muttered, feeling energy pulse through his black veins. Organs spilled, she was a hallow cavern of a person, her long hair drenched in the sticky drying blood. Face flecked with blood, her bright blue eyes were now dull and lulled to the side, staring blindly beyond Freddy. He liked her better this way: quiet, open, and respectful. More children should be just like her!

Licking his the blood off of his blades with her pointy tongue, he could help but to take a last look at his work before it disintegrated into nothingness.

It was her turn, the bitch, the angel. She would be next. Those eyes, those haunting eyes, would be his, and that damned mouth would be sealed forever.

"Freddy…" a voice toned coolly behind him.

It is a bit slow, but I am cranking out a fourth chapter now that will be up by the morning probably.

Much love.


	4. Chapter 4: Feel me

I do not own NOES or anything to do with it

SMUT! Even though I have never written about smut before. Heh heh.

Freddy: with blood?

…

Freddy: PLEASE!

Oki, maybe…

Freddy: maybe means no.

Ugh, fine, I'll throw in some blood

Freddy: Hell yeah!

"You came back," he chuckled, rubbing his blades together. Limping forwards in an odd half step fashion, her smirked from beneath his dirty Fedora, "You missed me didn't you."? After a moments silence, he heard her shrug her shoulders; staring, those eyes just staring. "Did you look at my book," she finally said, sending an odd wave of relief through him as the clicking of metal stopped. He rolled his head to the side, inches from her now. "I don't have time to read," he muttered.

"It's a picture book, I think you can manage," she retorted. With a rush of heat and a low guttural growl he sent a hand up to her throat pinning her up against the boiler. A loud thud and clang sounded as her head smashed against the metal- hands clawing at his wrists, desperately trying to breath. Relishing in her struggle, for all the stress she had put him through, (with out even being around for that matter) he brushed a long blade along her cheek- in its wake a red sea began to boil up. "Bitch," he breathed rising his face to hers. Sweet, watermelon breath, hit his face causing his grip to loosen slightly from her neck. Grunting, he averted his eyes to the blood forming on her cheek and greedily took it in his mouth. Hardly tasting the metallic liquid, he lapped at her skin- tasting of sweet vanilla with a hint of salt from the sweat that started to form when she was spasuming for air. He smirked, "oh, you will be a fun toy to break," he whispered in her ear, and licked slowly up the side of her face. She was absolutely delectable.

"How have you liked the people," she managed through a wispy voice, still clutching his wrist and hand. Immediately, she was on the floor away from him. Curled up in a heap on the ground, he stared at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"What did you think, the hypnocil would suddenly stop working?" she teased, eyeing him for the first time with a mischievous gleam. He growled, and She chuckled amused by how flustered he had become; was she trying to turn the tables on him. This was his world, and the fucking bitch was trying to make it her own. He should have stabbed her eyes out ages ago. "It is called a placebo," she toned in a hushed voice, long locks of black covering her face as she tried to straighten up from her position on the floor. "I mixed the order up for the hypnocil, and the pharmacies have three months worth of placebos stocked up in the back," she muttered. "How," he growled, slightly offended by her tone. "I work there, and you of all people should know how dense adults can be," she cooed. He was disgusted, why was she claiming things about him as if she knew who he was. For all the likely hood in the world, she was probably just some psycho fan who had looked through the history files on him. He shuddered at the thought of one of his obsessed victims; they practically had their room changed into a shrine of him.

Taken a back by the situation, Freddy stared in what was less so anger, then confusion. She deliberately was sending him people; sending him traffic. Was this bitch crazy? In the process she had even doomed herself… Maybe she was just stupid. He chuckled at the thought; he would certainly have to repay her for all her… kindness.

Smirking, he began to stroll over to her, with paced long strides. Eyes burning with lust and furry, he stared her trembling body down as it backed away from him slowly- scooting by on the ground desperately. "You didn't think you willed all of these people here, did you," she bravely teased, though her body's cowardice betrayed her voice. In one fowl swoop, her caught her by the neck and sent her crashing through the ground with him, down onto a lumpy bed. It was an old metal framed bed, creaking, and terribly uncomfortable. It was as if some one wrapped up a comforter and tried to pass it off as a mattress. Groaning, Angel threw the back of her hand against her forehead trying to get back in tune with her spinning body; and there Freddy stood, beside her waiting for her to open her eyes. She was wearing jeans as always, and a long sleeved black shirt. Why did she always cover her body up, it was so sensual. Flicking a blade out, he caught the button of her pants, causing it to fly off and reveal a colorful bit of fabric beneath. Freddy grinned, bighting his lip and chuckling when he saw her wide eyes. Too afraid to move, seeing that his blades were awfully close to her, she lay stark still staring, with those damned eyes. Watching her tear up, he dragged the claw up her stomach barely brushing the skin. A Small sound of caught fabric, and then a large ripping noise, rang out in the bitch's ears causing her to whimper. "Don't touch me," she said stiffly, clutching the sheets beneath her as the blade reached up tapping her collarbone. "Oh, my little Angel," she flinched at the word angel, causing him to break his speech momentarily, "my little Angel, I have to pay back the favor." He chuckled crawling onto the bed and straddling her hips, all the while keeping a blade firmly against her chest. Sliding, his scarred hand on the back of her soft neck, he shuddered in pleasure at the feel of her skin and leaned in to devour her lips. Faster then himself, she tilted her head to the side and bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark on his already destroyed skin. Letting out a deep and low growl, he slapped the side of her face and shoved her back down against the bed; flying down and devouring her lips- these lush full lips against his thin crisp ones. He finished off the shirt he had already torn in half earlier, removing it from her porcelain colored skin. Breaking the kiss, her gasping just next to his ear as she clamored for breath, he looked down at her scarred body with lust and want, as he felt the bulge in his pant grow…

God what had she done, of course he wouldn't remember. Now look where she was. She began to thrash desperately beneath him, rolling her hips and kicking her legs to try and set her self free of his grasp; but, all she succeeded in doing was rubbing up against his man hood. Whimpering she felt a damaged hand rove up her side slowly, patiently, sending chills of want up her spine. Just below her breast, the hand stopped making her thrash her head to the side. Teasingly, his thumb rubbed tentatively over the sensitive skin just beneath her breast, never touching it just relishing in the manner that it repulsed the little thing. "Look at me," he growled, she obeyed reluctantly, and he, once again, claimed her mouth, shoving and forcing his tongue deep with in her. Groaning, she shut her eyes, almost gagging on him as he roved about through her mouth with such ferocity that she thought her mouth would be destroyed. Half the mind to bight him, she recalled him ripping her shirt off in a tattered mess, and decided she would try to hold out as long as she could by not provoking him further.

Choking, she whimpered into his mouth, only ebbing him on to continue his endeavor with ten times more fervor. Cupping her breast firmly, in one scared hand and squeezing roughly, she heard a small groaning from with in his throat. Feeling her eyes well up in shame, she felt a tear streak down her face as her body convulsed with a suppressed cry. Her hands made their way between them and tried to force him off of her; and with eyes filled with rage he broke his kiss, panting, growling, and leaving her windblown. A soft click, sounded beside her ear, making her freeze in pure terror.

"Oh god, not again, don't cut me again," she pleaded. Slowly lowering his hand to her neck, she felt the blades tickle and press upon her skin; but she dare not move, she just lay still as stone with her hands still on Freddy's chest. 'Don't, don't, don't,' she thought. Slowly and almost lovingly, he trailed his cool blades along her shoulder, and slowly up against the length of her arm. He smelled so good, why did it have to happen like this. Surprised her eyes widened as he touched her hand. Hypnotized by her own confusion, she hadn't realized how he was slowly moving backwards from her, and his other hand was dangerously close to having he pants slipped clear off. She screamed, trying to crawl backwards away from him now that she was somewhat free- making it to the headboard with out her pants. With a low growl, he sneered at her, crashing her back against the headboard. Scarred hand at her neck, he grew much calmer as his gloved hand moved down to her pink lacy panties, "you dressed your self up for me, how naughty," he smirked as he lightly played with her through the fabric, making her shut her eyes. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to see the man using her and making her feel this way. She hated him; she wanted him dead for doing this. 'Don't, please don't,' she thought, too afraid to vocalize her pleading.

Against her will, her hips began to rock against the flat back of the blade, as she bit her lip in an effort to suppress her pent up moans. "Oh, you like me don't you, bitch," his gloved hand pulled away only to return in sharp flicks that just caught her skin. "Stop…" she whimpered, looking up at him, "please stop."

Xxxxxxx

She was clean-shaven, bare of anything, and most of all she was poring out wetness. He smirked, "slut," He mumbled. "Please, stop," he heard near his ear. Chuckling to him self, the back of his blades began to pay around with her clit again. "You say no, but your body says yes." He forced her down on the bed, not caring that the back of her head went crashing down onto the headboard again. She was his, she was his bitch, and no one would have her. Licking the small cuts his knives produced on the skin beneath her panties, he relished in her sweet taste, adoring every whimper he forced from her. Not enough blood though. Growling and throwing her legs over his shoulders, he bit down on the skin just above her clit, sending her body arching upward to force out the most horrifying scream he thought he had heard in a long time- oh, and he loved it. Legs clamping around his head and forcing his lips to press harder against her, he dove a fing curiously inside of her. She was tight, hot as hell, and poring out a stream of wetness. Feeling himself becoming painfully harder, he clamped his mouth around her clit and wound- sucking, licking everything she had to give him. Bladed hand traveling ups her stomach and to her chest to keep her down, he couldn't help but shiver at how good she tasted. Sweet, just like watermelon and he could hear her insistent whimpering that was driving him completely up the wall. Damn her, why couldn't she just sit back and take him, she knew she wanted him, needed him even. His tongue drug up from her clit to her neck sending chills down her spine, "No, stop…" He growled silencing her in an instant, as he removed him self from his prison. She whimpered, tears falling from her face, as he rested his man hood at her entrance. Bighting her lip she stared into his flaming eyes as he put pressure on her; she turned her head away, bighting her lip harder and shoving her hand out between them again. "Look at me," he growled; she refused, even as his bladed hand moved her hands up to rest on his back. While the others set her legs further apart for his own benefit. He waited for what was only a second (but felt like minutes) for her to look at him; why wouldn't she look at him. He wanted to see those damn eyes now, see them break and shatter better then he could ever do with his blades. He wanted to destroy those eyes, and wanted to watch them be destroyed. "Look at me, bitch," he shouted. He would taint his little angle.

Covering her body with his; she finally looked up at him, her eyes terrified and glassy. Smirking he pressed only the tip into her forcing her scream: he was too big, and she was too small. "Damn your so tight," he groaned breathing heavy as her body clamped down against him trying to push him out of her. With out any warning, he thrust into her letting out a deep groan of pure ecstasy- even though the girl beneath him was screaming and crying for him to leave her. "Get off of m…" she began to scream but was silenced by the click of his claws at her jugular again, leaving her a sobbing heap beneath him. "You know you want it," Freddy teased, as he began to pull out of her, "I am going to break you my little angel." She whimpered breathlessly. Bighting her lip and readying her self for the second assault, he nails dug deep into his back. Slamming his hips against her once more, he began to pound into her over, and over again. Bruising her pelvis with his blows, making her shriek for him to release her. He reclaimed her mouth, breathing heavily when ever he broke form it, only to return again, hungry for more. Forcing his mouth against hers like he had never kissed before, he slipped his tongue about her mouth famished for her attention; but he received none, only a fight. Growling down her throat, he began to pump faster… harder… over and over.

Legs flying up around his waste she could feel her body squeezing against his length as he rocked into her, she wanted him, she needed him. Letting her mouth go from his persistent attention, he moved to her nipples. Panting as he pumped with more wildness into her, sending scream after scream and moan after moan ringing in the air above their sweating bodies. Those supple breasts, they were perfect: a full handful, no more and no less. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he could taste the sweet salt from her skin just around her hardened nipple, biting it and licking them in large circles.

Body arching, her hips shot up against his craving more. Gasping at the contact, he bit down on her pink flesh sending a shrill scream from his angel's tiny lungs. "Stop, your hurting me!" she shouted, practically sobbing, as his hips frantically fought against her own. Ignoring her pleading, he groaned and moaned above her quivering body, taking a bight just under her collar bone- with enough force to draw blood. Her heart was racing against his own chest, so much so that he could see it bursting out of her ribs all together; he wouldn't mind helping it.

Feeling her nails dig through his stripped shirt and onto his back, he shudder throwing him self at her. She was going to come, he could feel it. The heat between them was rising, and her body was clambering against him desperately trying to keep up with his trashing, he could smell the blood every where, form his little cuts to his bights, and he was sure he could feel some rubbing against his shaft. Throwing her legs from around him, that were preventing his movement, he clawed his hands into the bed beside the shivering girl. She was bleeding everywhere, all over his bed, crying, moaning, and bucking up at him for more. Unable to control him self he smashed back into her harder and faster, thrust after thrust, with out a moments pause. Viciously and unforgivably, he crashed against her hips feeling her body clamp hard against him for moments on end. His head thrown back she heard her moan, so deep in pure ecstasy, that he shuddered and felt him self seize up with in her. Taking one final thrust, he was spent, growling over her and looking deep with in those green eyes. They were shattered, broken, and destroyed.

Limply, he lay on top of her weak and frail body, soaking up in her blood and scent. She felt limp, so fragile that he fantasized just tapping her with a claw and she would shatter into a million pieces. His length still incased in her warmth felt ridiculously snug in the depth of her core, and he resented having to leave his new plaything. What seemed like hours past before he willed himself to move; there was this peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach and another in the back of his mind. Able to deny the latter he couldn't help but feel the need to hold onto her- chalking it up to him wanting to fuck her again. Groaning to him self he opened his eyes, but met nothing- just a grey bloody bed. Jumping up from his spot he stared down at the empty bed beneath. The bitch wasn't there…

She woke up…


	5. Chapter 5: Think of me

Arms folded, he waited in front of the small box. She wasn't going to sleep, as much as he willed her. There she kneeled in a sea of dirt with a forest of color around her. Wearing her jeans, and a tank top for once. Scarred arms covered all the way up her forearm in dirt; it looked like she was… gardening. Her pants were dirty from the feet to the knees, and splotches of wet brown dirt speckled her face. He frowned, watching her yawn and rub her eyes, "Go to sleep damn it!"

Staring intently as she pushed a plant deep into the earth, he kicked the base of the TV. She was always fighting, even last night. She liked it and he knew it. "Stubborn bitch," he muttered. Always fighting, and some how he felt that all of this behavior was ridiculously familiar. But, Freddy always got what he wanted, and he would have her when he wanted her. Again, she yawned, raising her harms and stretching so that her breasts heaved out and fell quickly. Moaning and cupping himself for a moment he tipped his head back, "Stupid bitch, you slut." He trailed back to his desk where the book lay, in the same place it had landed. For what felt like hours he stared, growling, clicking his blades together, and debating with him self. Caving he snatched the book off the counter and returned to his sagging little couch. Book on his lap, he eyed her, then the book, then her again but this time she was looking at him. He jumped up slightly, almost loosing the book from his lap.

Those eyes, they were on him again. Staring up through the screen and watching him, it was as if time had stopped and more then anything he wanted at that moment was to bash the damn screen in. Looking down at the book, he hesitantly dug a claw under the cover and flipped it open, she was right; it was just a picture book…

The first, a picture of the children… the little bastards that told; but oh those sweet childish faces, so innocent. They were lined up in that classic school photo style, but none of them were of her. He flipped the page again seeing four pictures, the first of him with an unscarred face and on his back the little Nancy on his back. Dragging his claw just barely over the surface he frowned tilting his head to the side as he admired his clean face. Shaking his head he moved on to the second. They were playing hide and seek now, two of the little children hiding behind the slide giggling playfully. Sweet little faces, flush with pink from the heat. Then the third… it was Freddy his eyes covered, and the kids scattering, but there in a window… a figure, a small figure.

He was standing, in the middle of a playground; to him it always felt like an oversized back yard to some one else's house. "10… 9… 8… " He counted loudly the children scattering. Their little laughs and patting of feet hitting the ground always made his heart warm. The air smelled of flowers, his flowers, his work, and fresh cut grass. The birds sang, the breeze rustled the breeze and the cotton candy clouds overhead moved like slow turtles in the sky. "7… 6… 5…" all was silent. The children's snickering had been muffled, and their limbs locked in place like little toy soldiers stationed through out the play ground- hiding, waiting, un able to fight back."3…" Nancy gasped, "ohmawgawsh!" he heard breathed as she ran right by his legs. At this point he had to peak, the children never moved that close to him during hide and seek. She had run into the school and spun around the corner at such a speed that he almost felt winded. A sudden wave of children flew by him to the door peering inside. What was happening, cautiously he began to walk over, seeing two dark figures by the window. Suddenly, little Nancy came running around the corner, "Look, look," she shouted, "My cousin came, E…, but you can call her Angel." She ran in dragging some one by the hand, but they seemed be trying not to move. Freddy chuckled folding his arms, "Com out, come out," he started the children fallowing in sync with his chanting. Finally, Nancy stopped running out of the door, and slowly a small figure appeared in the doorway.

She was a small girl of maybe thirteen or fourteen, and she was beautiful. She had long black hair, a small body draped in a long dress with a few bits of paint spotted here and there. Her face sprinkled with freckles, and arms and legs possessing a few scars here and there, she looked like a doll, a porcelain doll. And those eyes, those green eyes, so vibrant, young, and made him melt. He wanted to scoop her up, grab her and take her and bring her with him. Waving his welcome, he watched as the children swarmed around her poking her and tugging her every which way they could; the happy scene making his heart warm as he laughed aloud, was broken as he moved toward the group. On his way to break up the group, he saw inside, Nancy's mother, obviously distressed, and talking to the head of the school.

"I knew you," he heard from behind him. He spun around in his seat as if he had heard an explosion. "Bitch," he growled, jumping over the couch and walking towards her, "You've been avoiding me my little Angel." She glared at him, with an icy stare and began to back away, "No I have been waiting, and there is a difference." Growling, he lunged at her but she had made it out of reach behind a table. "Pity, you still don't know my name," she said leaning over the table with a small smirk. He began to like the playing, unlike his other toys she put up a fun fight for the most part, better not cross the line, though.

Leaning over the table, his clawed hand tapping the desk he moved his face inches from hers and breathed a hot warm breath that smelled like death in comparison to the sweet air coming from her delectable lips, "does it really matter."? He grinned to her frown of disapproval, and slung an arm under her arm dragging her over the table, knees knocking against the table. Yelping as he set her down on the ground she smacked the side of his neck stunning him and setting her free as she ran off behind the couch.

Growling, he lunged for her, more quickly then she could react, and grabbed her hand wrapped them behind her, taking his blades and tapping his claws on her ass. Oh, she felt so good against him. Pressing his body against her and pushing her head up to look at his eyes, he smirked deviously. She growled back at him, bending backwards. He forced her back up to him and licked the side of her face, "you know that fresh girls really turn me on." His chuckle turning into a wispy laughter as she shook her arms free putting them between the two of them.

"You're disgusting," she managed through short breaths as she pushed with all her might away from him, stepping close and closer to the armrest of the couch. Still cackling his demonic laugh, he Finally let her win, watching her fall back onto the couch with a scream, desperately crawling backwards on her elbows. Pouncing atop of her, he slit a claw up her side making a light cut up her side. Shrieking, she scrambled to grab his arms, rolling him off of her and onto the ground; but again, he was faster taking him with her in a sea of maniacal laughter. "I'm not one for a girl on top," she said laughing, as he looked her up and down hands on her back. Pushing her down, he looked down at her length, dragging a claw dangerously up her back, causing her to shiver. "But it is a great view," he laughed grabbing her thighs and forcing her breasts closer to face. "Stop it," she screamed pushing off from the ground with her hands and knees, "let go of me!" Cutting the air before her face his knife rested right on those pretty lips; and then in a fast movement, he slit the strap of her tank top. With a soft whimper, a small line of blood trickled down the curvature of her breast, and ravenously Freddy took flesh into his mouth. Sucking hard enough on the skin to turn her moans into soft cries, he hugged her body down to his face. Elbowing his collar bone, he bit down with a growl on her sensitive skin making her yelp as he threw her down on her back, and rolling over on top of her.

She was glistening, quivering and writhing from the red splotch on her chest. God she tasted so good. Rubbing his bulge against her, he could feel the heat emanating from her and smirked, "why do you deny what we both want." She moaned as he slid her pants and panties down dragging his blade along her inner thigh as he went. "Because you and I don't want the same thing," she toned breathlessly looking up at him with pained eyes. Something deep behind those green orbs made him pause and just stare at her- gloved hand on her stomach, and the other at her hip. She was so beautiful, so resilient, but something in her looked broken, unfixed, ignored, and hallow. Shrinking back for a moment, he almost cautiously slipped a claw up her front and between her breasts cutting the fabric. Growling, she shoved his hand away, "Do you have to destroy all my damn clothes!" The look was gone, and he was back on top of her; taking her breast back into his mouth, suckling violently on her hardened nipple- drawing the faintest trace of blood from her.

Gasping, her felt a hand cup his groin and looked up at her wild grin- as if to say she could play to. Groaning he bit down hard an her other breast sending her hand flying up to push his face away, grabbing him by his sunken in cheek- screaming and screaming. Releasing her from his death hold her crashed his lips against hers to breath in her cries, relishing in the sensation they gave him.

Craving more her threw his shirt off franticly hearing a gasp in response, "you didn't thing that miraculously the fire didn't spread every where, did you bitch?" Watching her shrink away, he rolled off, and stood over her. Unbuckling his belt, she whimpered backing away on her elbows again while she was free. "Wake up, wake up, wake up," she whispered frantically. "Oh, that won't work now," he chuckled grabbing her by the hair and pulling her onto her knees, "you've made me too strong for your own good, bitch." He dragged a blade down her face just bellow the cut he gave her the previous day, such good memories.

"Open up," he growled, his length tantalizingly close the face. Repulsed she tried to push away from him, but just as soon as the thought came to mind his blades were behind her neck, "I said open up." Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, the tears starting to form in her eyes. With out warning, he gripped the back of her head and pushed him self in, only half way before she gagged. With drawing himself with a harsh laughter, her coughing beneath him, "Aww, too much?"

xxx

His shaft was so wide and so long, she felt like his shaft was going to rip her full lips. Before she could catch her breath, he was back in her mouth, pumping slowly with both ands on the side of her face. She wanted to die, but deep down she knew she would never be able to rest if that were the case. Feeling like her head was spinning she looked up at his scarred face; head thrown back, and groaning above her, she couldn't help but get a bit wet. A hand curiously brushed up his inner thigh, he was burned, everywhere, and some how it was unbelievable the damage his body had taken. Hardly touching his skin her hand made it to his groin pausing and moving away momentarily. Thrusts growing more frantic, she wondered if he was about to come; and despite her minds protest, she was growing extremely aroused. Free hand traveling down to her clit to play with herself, the other hand finally touched the underside of his shafts base, tickling it with two soft fingers. Jerking into her mouth, he grunted loudly, looking down at her quivering body in surprise.

Xxx

She was playing with him again, and with herself! He wouldn't let her take control, not again today. Throwing her from him he forced her down on the ground. Her legs sprawled out in front of her and those eyes, her eyes looked so broken again and her forced her around on her hands and knees. Bowing over her he forced him self into her wet clit. "You know… you like this," he panted above her, raging his pelvis against hers forming bruises around her entrance and legs. "No… never…" she cried through her moans. Damn she was still so tight! His pumping slowed momentarily, when he looked down at her back. Four long gashes, his mark, his mark he never mad.

He was over her tiny fourteen-year-old body thrashing into her week body as it fell forward, blood from her flower trailing down her thigh. Screaming filled the thick heated air; moans and cries split the heat; and their bodies as one moved through it all. Watching her small pale face look up at his clean features with lust filled eyes, he bent over her back, clawed hand at her stomach, and blood splashing up against his hips. Moaning and calling for him to make her come, he rocked faster and harder sending her writhing beneath him. Stiffening abruptly and crashing her self back against him, grinding and screaming as he sucked her neck, her body shifted immediately down to the ground limp and worn. Sitting up he clutched her hip with one hand the other one, clawed and dangerous on her back, he moved erratically against her desperate for release. With one final sharp blow his seed had been spent deep with in her core, and she lay there beneath him writhing in pain. When he looked down, the four long gashes rest fresh and bleeding profusely all over her tiny frame.

Collapsed on the ground, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he felt her laying on top of him, breathing heavily still from the damage she had just taken.

"You stupid bitch," he muttered, "I was your first."


	6. Chapter 6: Stalk me

I DO NOT OWN NOES OR DISNEY STUFF OR MCDONALDS OR HONDA PRODUCTS AND SUBJECTS OR SUPERJUNIOR SONG SUPER GIRL!

Essentially, this was all about Angel, sort of... It is her socially, but is it her?

Freddy: Well when you put it like that, I am guessing no.

Duh...

Freddy: No need to get nasty.

Me, nasty?

Freddy: Well reading some of this, I would consider you to be a perv...

Uhuh, I am not the one that gets off on torchering people, so lets not go there unless you want a fight

Freddy: Deal...

She was in the car, a tiny Honda Fit, with a girl in the front and a boy in the back. Next to her, the girl beside her was short, maybe five two with cherry colored hair and sweet hazel eyes; paler then paper, with a hint of eye liner; Draped in a black band T and black jeans. The boy in the back was quite tall in comparison, nearly six foot, with curly black hair, tan skin, and chestnut eyes. He too was draped in blue jeans and a black T. As for Angel, she was in a tank again and those damned paint stained jeans.

"Oh~chao ji chao ji de nü hai Oh~super, super girl Oh~oh~Oh~oh~" Came booming through the stereo.

"Hey Bitch! I'm fawking hungry," the boy called over the stereo smacking the back of her seat. His voice was high, slightly nasally, with a- dare to admit it- a slightly homosexual tone to his voice.

Angel chuckled, spinning the wheel hard as she turned, "Ight, Fernando, what do you want?"

"Bitch I don't know," he snapped playfully, "Cory, the hell you want?"

"Ah," she squeaked waving her hands, "I don't know I'm just freaking hungry, anything!" Soft and smooth, Cory's voice always seemed like she was hushed by some inner restraint, which oddly turned Angel on.

"kan wo, kan kan wo, bu yao zong shi xiang zhe ta look at me, look at me, don't keep thinking about him bu ai, bu ai, ta bu ai ni"

"Bitches, make your damned minds up! You know I am direction stupid and I will get lost on a dime!" Angel called.

"Oh shit bitch, we gunna end up on Ho street," Nando joshed.

"Hey, I'll kick your ass outta my car!"

"Guys, guys, oh maw gawd, look at this car next to us," Cory shouted laughing up a storm and pointing.

"Bitch we are going to get shot, with you pointing like that!" –Angel

"But, loooooooook," she pleaded still pointing like mad.

"Bitch, I'll make Nando poke you with his elbow."

Nando and Angel started bursting out in a sea of laughter as Cory began to blush madly.

"don't love, don't love, he doesn't love you ni de wan mei sheng guo ta Your perfection surpass him"

"Hey, I didn't know it was that." Cory attempted to defend her self.

"Oh yeah, cuz' the fact that I am a man laying behind you in the morning, totally means nothing when something is poking you in the ass," Fernando teased at her ignorance.

"Oh lawd," Angel bawled out in laughter.

"Hey speaking of Elbow's," Cory started, "Did you here about Juice."

"The slut," Fernando asked.

A giant sea of laughter filling the car, Cory took it as a no.

"The other day we were talking. Me, Juice, and Lori."

"Wait," Angel flung her hands in the air for a short second, "Don't you hate those ho's?"

"They are in my class, it is almost impossible to avoid their, 'oh maw gawd I'd sooooo suck his cawk."

"Jiz in mah pants," Nando teased, forcing another sea of laughter to boom over the raging tunes.

"bu yao ding zhe na shou ji Don't look at the hand phone any more bu yao zai na san xin er yi"

"Okay okay, so they were talking and I got dragged in. And they were talking about all the places they had sex."

"Liiiiikkkkkkeeeeeee," Nando said, suddenly interested as his voice slowly rose in pitch.

"The gym, the beach, a bathroom, Disney," Cory began to list.

"Ew, they get turned on by Mickey Mouse, Watdafawk!" Angel shrieked, completely grossed out.

"Oh snap, they were bounce bounce bouncing like Tigger!" Nando cackled in the back.

"Oh gawd. Any how, Juice was saying how she had sex," making quotations with her fingers around the word sex, "as dry humping in the back of the school gym and the beach."

"Shit, that bitch is going to catch some shit," Angel teased.

"She didn't even have sex?" Nando

"Is that a bad thing, you are talking to a virgin," Cory scrunched her nose up at him. "No, but a slut that can't get sex is pretty damn sad.

They rose in a sea of laughter that quickly died as the car in front of them swerved off to the side of the road almost hitting a sign and swerving back.

"Muahahahahaha!" Angel laughed manically at the misfortune.

"Damn Bitch! We gunna see Angel at the nursing home pulling plugs next laughing like some of those evil bitches. Bwahahahahahaha~ die biotch! HA!"

"Don't hesitate anymore ni ming bai de, ni qing chu de, wo chao ji de nü hai You understand, You're clear, My super girl"

Pulling over to a Coffee shop, Cory resumed her story.

"Any how, she was sayin how it got so hot one time and how she almost got some but the guy crashed on top of her."

Silence… "What the fawk?" Nando said in his high voice, brow rose.

"It was a party."

"Damn, was she that boring?" Angel asked, as they all howled with laughter slipping out from the car.

"Damn Bitch is you serious!" Nando joshed, "Boy was like, 'oh yes, oh gawd yes,' snores!"

Cackling on their way up into the store, they moved up to the counter looking over the menu, elbowing each other and giggling.

"oh fawk that's so hot," Nando playfully moaned when Angel tapped him with her arm.

"Oh lawd, in public really?"

Running back to the car, they hit the gas and haled out with the music snapping back on.

"you shi hou xiang qi ta song ni de hua, diu diao kuai diu diao ba Occasionally you remember the times he gave you flowers, throw it away, quickly throw it away"

"Oh gawd bitch, Cory you are so dense to sex." Nando teased.

"Hun I think I became sex literate by only eleventh grade. Hell I didn't know what a BJ was until tenth!"

"Nothing wrong with that," Angel assured her.

"At least you didn't go to college, having a boy friend that wipe dhis junk out and you were like, Watdafawk is that."

Angel cut the wheel hard, sending Nando flying across the back seat, "Damn Bitch you crazy! And where da Fawk is my food!"

"We just got drinks!"

"That Ain't food!"

"Chicks eat cum," Cory said

Silence, "Eh, watdafawk Cory, that is gross." Angel criticized, moving away from her a bit in her seat.

"What! Some kid in my class asked the other day if eating a chicks wetness was bad," Cory persisted menacingly, seeing the revulsion she was bestowing on the two.

"Bitch shut yo' mouth," Nando snapped, his high voice pitching as he shook his head.

"I don't even know if I want food anymore," Angel groaned.

"Oh hell no bitch, turn in to this damn MAC DAWNLDS!" Nando shouted trying to grab the wheel from the back seat with his long arms.

"Damn man I'm going!" Angel growled slapping his hand as she turned in to the drive through.

"Hey," a seductive feminine voice said behind her. They were nearing the order station when Angel looked in the rear view mirror.

"Ah, yeah bitch, Ima come!" She heard an exaggerated moan that you would hear on any cheesy porn movie. Cory rose up in a heap of laughter, as Nando spread his legs in the back, With his head thrown back. Angel on the other hand was blushing like mad and laughing nervously. "Oh gawd, fawk yes, give it to me, your so hawt, ah yeah."

"Hello can I take your order,"

"Fawk yeah, AH!"

"Shut the hell up,"

"YES YESSSSSS!"

"Shut up or I won't get you food,"

Silence.

"Okay, can I get a Ten and to boxes of medium fries."

Silence… "Uh…" the voice on the other hand a nasally confused mess crackled through the speakers, "Sure, that's six ten, come around,"

"OH FAWK IMA COME!" Nando shouted in the back as Angel began to pull away.

"Oh my Gawd!" Angel shouted reaching back and smacking his knee.

"AHHHHH, Gawd Angel you felt so good," He moaned, Motioning his hand up like he just came.

"You bitch…"

"hai you ta na zui mi ren de wei xiao, wang diao kuai wang diao ba and his charming smile forget it, quickly forget it ta de wen rou hai hui rang ni dian dao, xing lai kuai xing lai ba"

All the while, Cory was laughing in the passenger seat, clutching her chest and gasping for air. At the window, Angel leaned out apologizing and handing the Poor acne stricken boy her cash. Eyeing the back seat, Nando waved teasingly making a call me sign with his hand before Angel could speed away to the pick up line. In minutes, there food was in the car and they were flying back onto the road in a rush. The smell of fries and chicken nuggets filling the air along with their mindless babble of the days events and complaints.

"his gentleness may make you dazed. wake up, faster wake up ni de hao shi duo me shen mi Your goodness is such an enigma"

Hitting the parking lot of Cory's apartment, they say in the car still jamming and finishing their food.

"qing rang wo hao hao di bao mi let me keep it a secret Oh my Super girl, ni shi wo de Baby girl Oh my Super girl, you are my Baby girl ta kan bu jian ni de mei li, ping fan bei hou de mo li"

Some how, in their journey, they got on the topic of masturbation.

"Everyday," Nando stated proudly.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Cory said, Angel looking back in curiosity.

"Nah, it's damn good," Nando exclaimed

"Hey loving your self is healthy… but Nando I think you border on the extreme," Angel commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well tell me about your sex life," Nando demanded playfully, sending a flush across Angel's face that forced her to look away.

"he can't see your beauty, ordinary back charm Oh my Super girl, wo shi ni de super man Oh my Super girl, I'm your super man ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi your eyes hypnotize me wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi I'll do anything for you"

"I give my self love, not as much as you," she finally answered looking away.

"I never do," Cory stated plainly.

"Whatdafawk!" Nando shouted.

"You are so lying!" Angel accused, squinting hr eyes quizzically with a playful smile.

"Nope," Cory stated crossing her arms.

"You know how though right," Angel asked amazed.

"Sure, I walked in on Lori watching Japanese porn."

"Ah, Hell no! She is a sado and masochist!"

They all shuddered for a moment sharing a common image of a bondage situation. "Not that, that is wrong, but shit it just… ugh, I don't get how that is pleasurable; but hey what gets you off gets you off," Nando shrugged. They nodded their common take, taking a moment of silence. When suddenly behind the car the heard a sharp startling of metal.

"Oh~oh~Oh~oh~ Oh~oh~Oh~oh~ Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love) Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love) Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love) Oh~oh~Oh~oh~(my love)"

"What the hell is that bitch doing," Angel suddenly vocalized. A woman, in shorts, and a blue T was struggling by, dragging a giant dog cage behind her. She looked on the edge of tears to Angel and she frowned.

"Oh lawd, look at this crazy bitch! What does she thing she is doing with this shit!" Nando commented.

"Ohmawgawd, there is a dog in there!" Cory shouted pointing and covering her mouth.

"kan wo kan kan wo, bu yao zong shi sui zhe ta look at me, look at me, don't keep following him ru guo ta shou xi huan ni, jiu suan zai mang ye neng gou deng dao ni If he says he likes you, no matter how busy you are, he'll wait for you na yi ding shi ta shou de huang hua"

Silently, they sat in amazed men as she dragged the cage over to the stairs.

"Holy shit!" Nando shouted his voice cracking in a high pitched call.

"Oh Gawd this bitch is crazy!" Cory shouted, cracking up hysterically and pointing again.

She was going to try and drag the cage full of junk up three flights of stairs. Waiting for what felt like hours, she made it up the first then and was insight on the flat. Rolling it over like a giant block, she got by it trying to drag it up the second flight.

"He must be lying na yi ding bu shi zhen xin de hua That is not his sincere words- Oh~bie xiang xin ba, li kai ba Oh~don't believe, leave Oh~kuai hui dao wo shen bian lai Oh~ come back to my side"

Half way up, the back end flew open, and in a fit of frustration she crumpled up against the wall. "Oh my gawd," Angel gasped.

Before either of them Could react, she was out the door and up the stairs. "Here let me help you, darling," she said. The poor thing rubbing her eyes free of tears stammered, "Oh thank you so much!" Grabbing the ends of the crate, Angel noticed, that what was a dog was just a toy, "Where is your dog," she asked.

"Oh, they are up in my apartment," she said, "I am just moving in from Michigan…"

"Oh Gawd, what a drive."

"Yeah," she said as if recalling the horrible drive over. Reaching the door finally, she helped the woman in the apartment, shared thanks and words of welcome.

"you shi hou xiang qi ta song ni de hua, diu diao kuai diu diao ba Occasionally you remember the times he gave you flowers, throw it away, quickly throw it away hai you ta na zui mi ren de wei xiao, wang diao kuai wang diao ba and his charming smile forget it, quickly forget it"

Back in the car, she let the others out with all of the trash and drove off quickly breathing heavily, as if exhausted. She was tired, as if just the act of being with people. Switching the music off she changed to song to Rachmaninov.

xxxxxxxxx

Freddy chuckled, What a little paradox he had on his hands; So dirty, but so clean. What was the act? "I watch you for hours, and I still don't know you."

He tilted his head back shifting his hat over his eyes until he heard a soft clearing of a voice. There she was, green eyes staring dead at him, icy and cold.

"Look at the book."


	7. Chapter 7: Promise me

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH NOES

So the last one was a bit of fun right?

Freddy: Perv.

Don't interrupt! Any how, I like to put a little break in my stories when there is a lot of emotional tension going on and... well

Freddy: content that in nature is quite dark?

Yes. Any how, it was intended to get to know the future "Angel," and believe me the theme seen will come back later to bight you in the butt.

Freddy: How unpleasant. Check for rabies everyone!

Jerk. This chapter is back to the drama and angst and...

Freddy: do you need me to finish your sentence.

No, shut up. You all get the point I hope. Thanks for reading!

Flowers, fresh cut grass, and wet dirt. It was early, very early, before any of the families had gotten there. Freddy was just rising, fixing his sweater over her torso and dragging a hand through his brown locks with a heavy yawn. Brighter then most summers he shielded his eyes, squinting and doing his best to see properly. They're just beyond, two figures; one a bit taller then the other, sitting under the tree against the trunk and the other in their lap. Nearing them he came to see it was Angel, her hair tied up in a cute pony tale, and Nancy in her lap, wearing a little pink dress. It was precious and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. They were reading a book, well Nancy was reading, at least making an effort.

"You two are here early," he called playfully.

"Oh," Nancy perked up like a dog almost dropping the book, but like a good mother Angel caught it.

"E… came by really early this morning! Mommy and Daddy got woken up and they had to take her down to the offices!" Nancy exclaimed, as he neared.

"Offices," Freddy cocked his head to the side raising an eye brow, "Angel… did you get your self into trouble."

She bowed her head, shielding her eyes, "It was just some paper work."

"Angel is a home schooled! So mommy is going to teach her, Angel says," Nancy stated proudly, feeling terribly knowledgeable. How ever, when Freddy looked at Angel's arms he thought other wise. Marks of purple, black and blue, spotted her. Some lengthy like fingers, the others round like fists. He frowned his concern and sat down beside the two. Close enough to smell the sweet scent of watermelon on Angels skin.

"Aren't you going to finish the story," Angel teased nuzzling Nancy. He would have to talk to her after she finished the three pages.

Xxx

They were alone, Nancy had run off inside to set her belongings up for the day; and there they sat, Freddy's hand delicately holding on to Angels wrist. It was so small, so fragile, and so smooth in comparison to his calloused palms. "Angel, what's on your arms," he murmured soothingly. She didn't speak. All she did was stair at the ground looking at the grass. He could feel the energy emanating from her; she was broken, and caught in a battle he knew too well.

She was only fourteen nearing fifteen at this time; and since seven had been floating around the country from family to family. By request, her aunt, Nancy's mother, fought tooth and nail to have her returned to Elm Street. Here she was, on the bad side of town, in terrible conditions. Though this did not appear to be the first time she had gone through this. On the first day he saw her, he couldn't help but notice the tiny cuts and portions of discolored skin; this was something that must have happened often for the poor girl, and with a new person every time.

Gently, he reached out toward her face, "Angel, you can tell me what is going on." His fingers met the edge of her long hair, it was silk smooth and smelled of sweet vanilla. Tucking it behind her small ears, he noticed two things. One, her ear lobe. It was bleeding oddly severed and… they had ripped her earring right out of her precious little lobe. A twinge of rage flew through him, as he saw it was still bleeding. She had run away to her aunts; not they're for paper work. Second, her face, it was sparkling in the light, shining in a harrowing sorrow that made his stomach flip in agony. Cautiously he took her chin and moved it so he could see her beautiful eyes.

They were like looking into mother earth's eyes, compassionate, forgiving, and full of life, nourishment, and love; but now, a sea of tears clouded them. He found his feelings forcing himself to choke up, and against his will, he tucked the rest of her hair behind her other ear. Trails of blood were trickling down that side of her neck as well; and if it were not for a strong will he would have broke down right in front of her. She was so beautiful and here she was torn to shreds. This poor, little, girl, ripped to pieces and thrown out into a world of brutes. He knew more then anything she needed some one strong, some one to protect.

To his own surprise, with in a flash her tiny arms had flung themselves around him and her face was buried deep into his sweater- sobbing, crying, longing for comfort and solace. "Don't… don't… let go…" she managed through her broken breathing. "Shh," he cooed, "I promise I won't let them hurt you again, I promise." She shot up and looked at him shaking her head, "Don't say that." Taken aback, he felt his heart start to break for the little girl; she must have heard that line so much that at this point it was unbelievable. "Ok, ok," he hushed pulling her to him again, as her firm grip around him returned, "you will be free…"

Her breathing began to calm down, his hand brushing carefully up and down her back , trying not to cross over the areas that had previously made her flinch or cry harder. Fifteen minutes passed by until her little body stopped quivering. This time, she was in his lap, sitting side ways and curled up against him. He knew how wrong it looked, but he also knew, that if he left her- the confusion and abandonment she would feel would be ten times worse then any ridicule. Feeling her shift beneath him, he looked down into her wide eyes, as if to communicate at another level of silent understanding.

"You are my best friend now," she mumbled nuzzling her head into his chest. His heart ached, as he kissed the top of her head, "You are my best friend, too, Angel." If only he had her when he was younger, they could go through this together- at this age, he could never do the things he wanted, the things he knew he needed to do. He needed her to feel loved, and he had more then enough to give her.

The first day he saw her, he remembered seeing those eyes, and a portion of his heart was filled, was alive. Ever since, they had worked together in the garden, played out side, read together, painted, and sometimes just talked with one another. How ever, he never asked about her battle scars, not once… too afraid of what the answer may be. He loved her; he adored her; he wanted her as his, but deep down, he knew, despite all commonality, that it could not be true.

Staring off into the bed of flowers, his train of thought was broken when he felt her hand on his. Looking down he met those eyes, and tried to smile, until he heard those fateful words.

"Please don't leave, Freddy. Promise we will be together for ever."

Feeling his breath caught he paused, Making her falter and begin to shrink away. Before she could he caught her, tightening his grip on her and kissing her fore head.

"I promise you, my Angel."

Xxxx

The book was across the room in minutes. Falling open to the same page with Angel and him self, reading under a tree.

He plagued himself. He was the reason she haunted him. He was the reason she wouldn't leave him alone. He broke a sacred promise. Growling viciously, he kicked the TV. The dumb bitch! She… he was to enraged to think at all. In fact, he felt like his anger was going and coming from nowhere. It started with him and ended with him, despite his deep want to pin it all on her. She was dead to him, just a little while ago, and if she had never shown up, he was certain that he would have been fine. Certain that his life would have continued in bliss. "Bitch," he roared, shoving a table over and spilling its contents all over the floor.

He was panting, red and hot as fire. He had to get rid of her throw her away so he never saw those damn eyes again. "Angel you slut!" he shouted shoving his fist through a wall and pacing back and forth.

'Why did I leave you…' he wondered suddenly. Slowly, as if a lion was behind him ready to pounce, he turned to face the open book. It was calling him, crying for his touch and love just as she did years ago. "No," he shouted, it was too much for that day, beyond his ability to handle.

He trailed off to his bead, flopping down on his back and staring at the stained ceiling. Business was great, he was killing people left and right. In face just yester day he had speared two of his victims like shish kabob, setting them over a fire and watching them burn up- screaming, and pleading for the end to consume them. He was growing strong enough to pull in and out people of his choice at will, enter minds in the day, and even monitor various groups of people all at one time. He would be able to leave soon, but this, this meant more then any of it some how.

He knew what he had to do. The only way he could move forward.

Freddy had to rip the wings from his Angel.


	8. Chapter 8: Let Go of me

I Don't own any NOES stuff

Ok, so Freddy, who exactly crossed the line?

Freddy: The bitch.

Who crossed the line?

Freddy: ... The bitch

Ahem, Who crossed the line?

Freddy: Are you slow?

Who crossed the line, Freddy?

Freddy: is this a fucking trick question?

Oh, God, I think you are the slow one here.

Freddy: The hell is that supposed to mean!

Base thumping, bodies sweating, lights flashing, the dance was heating up. Slim, short, with snazzy glasses, a boy of maybe eighteen was dancing in the pit. Swaying his hips, and laughing with his friends. His name was Alec and he was one of Angel's great friends. In fact, she was dancing right near him in a sleek black dress. She was gorgeous, with her hair pulled up in a tight, wild bun, eye shadow that resembled sparkling smoke, and her skin possessing a slight shimmer to it. Hips rolling and breasts bouncing, Freddy felt his breath caught momentarily. If he could get his hands on her…

The small boy came running over, "Ohmawgawsh, girl!" he called over the crowed

Stopping her trance-educing dance, Freddy growled, envisioning the boy's head frying in one of those obnoxious lights.

"What's up," she shouted.

"I met this guy!" he squealed jumping up and down, as if exploding with excitement.

"Go get him!" She shouted full of joy, resuming her dancing with some random peers. The boy disappearing just as fast as he came, Freddy could finally get back to the show. How ever, his rage returned when a tall exotic man came up behind her.

Xxxx

Getting heated, Alec and a taller man were pent up in stall in the back. Well, it was a stall, in the male's bathroom, and all they could smell was sweat and cleaning products. Pressed up against each other, ripping each other's shirts off to cool down, they captured one another in a heated kiss Fumbling with each other pants, Alec finally swatted away, the taller mans hands. His companion was dark in complexion, with short black hair spiked in a messy fohawk, and with full beautiful lips. Flexing as he leaned back, he eyed Alec as he made work of the mans pants, kneeling before him. Finally free, with in seconds, Alec had his mouth around him, looking up satisfied at the reaction. Groaning above him, the man forced his hands up against the wall breathing heavy, with one adoring hand, he dragged his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec picked up the pace, rubbing his hand over the mans base and sliding his mouth faster and faster over his length. Pulling his lips away, he whimpered, licking the mans painfully hard cock, "it's no fun if you come with out me."

Smiling down at him, the dark skinned man pulled Alec up off the grown, forcing the boys hands up onto the wall of the stall. Ripping Alec's pants down, he shoved his full length deep inside him with little warning, except for a quick slap of the hand on the boy's thing. Letting out a loud, high moan, the stall began rocking feverishly fast, rattling, rustling, in a sea of moans and hushed encouragements. It was a dream, being swept off your feet by some mystery man…

Xxx

Alec awoke, pants around his ankles, but not on the tile floor he was previously on. It was grated and oddly digging into his back actually. Propping him self-up, he looked around him. "The fuck," he must have been in the basement of the building, but he couldn't even here the thud of the base. Flustered as he realized his exposure, Alec quickly fumbled with his pants until he heard a soft chuckle that froze him straight down to his very core. Almost as if his heart stopped, his hands we still at his open sipper and button as he looked around, "Rori? Angel?... hello, guys?" No response. "Come on Rori this isn't funny!" he shouted, zipping his fly and buttoning himself up.

"Oh… but it is…" he heard whispered beside his ear, a deep gravely voice that sounded beyond this life. Terrified, he scrambled up to his feet, spinning around to see where the voice came from, but nothing was there. "Ugh, my mind is playing tricks on me…" he groaned pulling his hair.

"No… I am," he heard the voice coo again just behind him where the tall man Rori was only minutes ago. Jumping when he saw a clawed hand wrap around his torso, he through his fist back hearing a pained "oof!" as he made contact with mans groin.

"Get, the Fuck away from me," he shrieked running off toward nowhere, just far, far away. Panting like mad, his heart was practically pounding out of his chest as his legs pumped faster then ever before. Thank God for the years of track.

Just ahead, a frame of light above him illuminated a set of stairs and the soft thudding of music filled his heart with relief. Oh, God, please give me strength. The extent to which he had to climb on the stairs seemed to never near as he kept running and running, slowly loosing his breath, and the soft chuckling terribly close behind him. Finally at the door, a wave of relief feeling his heart, he had not even realized how much he was crying. Swinging the door open, blinded by the strong light, he slowly made out a single form. He was tall, hidden in baggy clothes, and wore a peculiar hat. Materializing slowly he gasped, throwing a hand out and landing a good right hood on the burnt mans face. "Bitch, get away from me!" Alec shrieked. Sending another fist flying, this one was caught in the mans vice like grip as he pushed Alec back, the door slamming behind the two. "Some privacy would be nice wouldn't it," the tall man smirked. "I said fucking get off me," his shrill voice cried as he kicked the other man hard in the shin. Still, his grip was not ever lost, and instead a quick flick of blades appeared right in front of Alec's face, sending his courage to fly back into the small box it came from. "Let me the fuck down," he cried out, pleading, begging, and sobbing. "Such a potty mouth," the gravely voice teased, "You should really watch that, you could get hurt," He cackled throwing the boy backward down the stairs.

Tumbling and rumbling, Alec's world seemed to be flashing before his eyes in a swirly mess; even when he was stable, sprawled out on his back on the ground, it seemed like the earth was going on with out him. Winded, the air he was trying to suck in was hardly keeping as he rolled his head to the side, convulsing as he threw up. "Oh God," he sobbed desperately as he lay in his own throw up and blood. He was sure more then one bone was fractured… but that no longer mattered. Shell-shocked, he lay, waiting, listening, anticipating the figure from before, as the slow methodical, "Thud… thud… thud…" of the man stepping slowly down the stairs swarmed around him. "Oh God, please, oh god," he cried trying to role over, but screaming in pain with the slightest movement of a limb.

"No God," he heard above him, the horrid face only inches from his own, "Only hell." Breathing heavy, he tried to hold back his tears, to show no weakness; but despite his efforts, tear upon tear pored into the melting pot of fluids beneath him. "Such a dirty boy, with such a dirty mouth," the man admired, cocking his head to the side and brushing a claw, gently, down the side of the boys face. "How about we fix that," he chuckled…

With a soft click of Freddy's blades he had shoved them down into the wide-eyed boy's mouth, directing them up into his skull and twirling his fingers about. Those wide eyes rolling back as Alec's body convulsed violently beneath Freddy, there was not a moment where Freddy didn't admire how beautiful it was to take a sluts life. Something so intimate, and yet so vile.

Satisfied, he removed his claws in disgust from the dirty boys mouth and stood over the relaxing body.

"There," he said, in an almost perky tone- demolished by the rough nature of his voice, "all better."

"You know," he began shaking his hands free of the vile bodily fluids.

"You really should thank me."

xxx

He was obviously a friend of his little Angel, and frankly he did not want the bad influence on his little slut. How ever, she definitely could have gotten some pointers on how to beat a guy off. Shrugging and flopping down on the couch, tipping his hat over his eyes, he relaxed. The TV was trying to lock onto a signal, fuzzing in and out loudly. Usually, it only took a minute or two; this time several passed and still she was not present on his little TV screen. "Damn it!" he cursed.

She had been avoiding him for two days now; she would have to sleep some time! Especially after that party…

The boy was his message to her really. She was crossing lines with what she was doing to him. Playing with him in his world, avoiding him, going against his orders, and most of all teasing him. He thought back to her sweat body rocking on the dance floor, shutting his eyes with a soft groan. Rocking those sweet hips, rolling her torso this way and that, letting her breasts bounce ever so slightly. God he wanted her.

Rubbing the bulge in his pants, he groaned a long luxurious groan. She would be on top of him, ridding him just like she did the air… and so help her if she did not. About to remove him self, his eyes shot open when he met a dark room, a sea of steam filling the air around her dark figure. It was oddly more defined then it usually was in those baggy clothes she always wore. Staring intently at the screen, slowly stroking his shaft, her cocked his head to the side willing her to sleep.

Minutes had passed, and it was far too dark for him to even know if she was out yet. "Tease," he muttered rolling his head back as he pictured her nude body, with all of his little cuts, bouncing up and down on top of him. Hand moving faster, several soft groans were leaving his thin skilled lips.

"Shit I fell asleep…"

Snapping his head around, he saw her nude body, as if sent from the gods. It was beautiful, dripping in water, wet and shivering- she must have taken a shower and crashed before she was able to get herself ready for the night's events. Growling with a sudden fury, he spring up from the couch and advanced on her. She had him waiting so long he had to satisfy himself! The bitch, the tease, his angel. She shrieked, "Get away from me, you killed him, you killed him you bastard!" Catching her by the arm as she tried to rip away from him he threw her against the wall picking her thighs up around his waste. "Let me go, Let me go, Damn it Freddy!"

Her hands smacking his back, he found him self hardly even caring, he just wanted her. Thrusting up into her with brut force, he terrorized her body, thrusting with such ferocity that he resembled an animal more then he did a human being. Her body pulsing in pain and agony rather then passion, flailing arms going slowly numb as she fell limp against his still frantic body. He tried to claim her mouth, but there was no response, just lifeless motionless lips. Grumbling his disapproval her sucked on her nipples, which weren't even hard for him- even after he bit them. Pumping faster against her weak body he felt her opening pulsing, not with welcome but with aching. Her whole body in his arms felt completely broken, lifeless, absent. At his peak, slamming into her with all his might- groaning, moaning, and grunting all the while-she still did not cry still did not move.

Blood trickling down her thigh from where his claws had dug in, he with drew himself from her fully- come slowly trickling down her leg with the sea of blood. Dropping her to her feet, and feeling her limp body almost fading away from her- heart so faint, body so cold despite all the heat he was emanating. Wrapping his arms around her, receiving no response, he buried his face into her neck to feel the faint trail of air that traveled up and down her windpipe.

"I hate you," she whispered by his ear as he felt a stream of tears slip between the small space between their different skins.

Feeling his heart sink, he pressed his eyes into her neck.

She had never, in his life said that to him.

He could feel it; deep with in the soul he thought he let go of, long ago.


	9. Chapter 9: Understand me

I don't own anything NOES

So this is kind of cute and a bit damn dramatic.

Freddy: and you say you aren't a drama lover.

I like drama, I don't like being in it.

Freddy: there is a difference?

Big time. picture gossiping about a scandal. Now imagine being the scandal... that is like, I will talk about fighting a killer dinosaur vs. ACTUALLY doing it.

Freddy: Point taken... wait... Dinosaur? Really?

Don't question my logic...

"Get the fuck out of my sight," he growled against her neck. He didn't want to let her go, he enjoyed the feel of her breasts pressed up against him, her smooth skin against his dead skin, the movement from her breaths and the knowledge that she had a heart. Willing him self the best he could, he through her away from him and turned away so he could see… see the ugly. "Just leave," he mumbled, his gravely voice sounding cold and harsh like the blades on his hand.

She was still there. He could here her sobbing, shifting uncomfortably, and then falling down the wall. A soft hum of a mumbled sounded from behind him, forcing him to turn. There she sat, knees against her chest sobbing into her arms. "Speak up bitch," he shouted making her jump.

"I… I can't…" she whispered through strained breaths, beginning to pull at her hair nervously. She was going to die, she was going to die and she didn't care, she welcomed it.

"The hell do you mean, you can't" he quoted her almost mockingly raising his voice you a whiny flighty sound despite the natural grit in his vocals.

"I… can't…" she stood and walked to the TV.

"Dumb bitch, I'll fucking make you! And what the fuck do you think you are doing!" He ran over to her grabbing her shoulder fiercely pulling her away from the TV. "I fucking can't you ass," She screamed turning around and slapping him across the face. Stunned he stared at her, touching his face for a moment. "You fucking ass, you self centered pompous jerk wad!" she shouted in his face, her own face red and green eyes flaming a fury that had been pent up for what looked like life times. "Look at the damn Screen!" she shouted at him, pointing furiously at the screen, crossing her arms to keep herself warm. She was still soaked and the blood and water combination was not helping at all.

Glaring at her, his eyes trailed to the screen. Four fuzzy lights, moving ever so slightly. The slight from of light shinning from behind thick window curtains, illuminated the soft outlines of the figures in the room. Slowly, one figure crossed the room, moving to the windows. With in a flash, a blinding light shone across the screen, causing even Freddy to squint his eyes slightly. Adjusting, he eyed the scene, it was a hospital, and there Angel lay, still in a bed, still nude under the bed sheets.

"What the hell did you do," he asked grabbing her by the shoulder and swinging her down on the couch violently.

"You got into a fucking accident?" he growled. She was such a fucking idiot!

"You won't look," she said in a hushed voice looking away from him.

"The fuck… Look at me, Bitch!" he shouted.

"You won't even look…" she repeated, still looking away from him.

Growling, he moved her face with one of his blades to face him, and he stared deep into her eyes. It wasn't an accident.

"The fuck did you do, you stupid bitch," he mumbled.

"You won't look," she just repeated.

With is other hand he slapped her hard across the face, "Bitch." Strolling over to his bed, he took the sheet on top of it and threw it at her, "Cover up." She picked it up and walked over to his desk to adjust her self. "I don't want to see your hideous body…" he toned in a hushed voice, looking away from her. He heard her stop momentarily from traveling to her destination and he bit his lip quickly to prevent him form speaking more. Reluctantly he picked up the book, and flopped down on the couch. Brushing his claws over the cover, he gently began to open it to the last page he was on and eyed the images.

Xxxxxxx

He was outside, a stack of paper plate in hand, by the picnic tables. It was little Nancy's birthday, and boy was she a cutie. In a little pink dress in a party hat, she could hardly keep her self clean as her and her classmates chased one another around the playground. It was absolutely precious and Freddy could not help but bask in the innocence of the situation. Hands on his hips, he shook his head, wishing he could turn back time so he could run with them.

Lost in thought for some time, he was quickly drawn out of his mind by a sudden scent; it was delicious, sweet and sugary. Looking around curiously, he noticed on small open window- the schools small kitchen. Casually, Freddy strolled to the door pausing when his eye caught a cute childish sign. "Do not enter, Secret party business."

Chuckling, he pretended not to see the sign and poke his head in. One lone figure standing by the low counter- Angel in a little white sundress and pink apron- was staring out the window with a bowl and spoon in hand. Sighing at how adorable she looked, she must have heard him because she had run to the door so fast to pull him in to the kitchen.

Laughing, she set the bowl down and put a finger to his mouth to hush him when he bent down to her level. Raising his hands and pursing his thin lips with a smile, she finally said, "Will you say with me? This kitchen sort of gives me the creeps."

Trying not to laugh he put a hand over his mouth, "Sure thing, Angel," he barely managed.

"Fantastic," she said clapping her hands and smiling her picture perfect smile, "I keep hearing tapping in random spots of the room!" She shuddered grabbing her bowl.

Freddy raised his brow, hoping to God that the rats were not back. That was hell with the poor children.

"Well I'm here now kiddo, so nothings ever going to hurt you"

…Except you…

Angel smiled again, blushing slightly. Quickly she held the spoon out with a bit of cake batter on it for him to taste. He chuckled at his new taste tester duty, and took his index finger, scooping some batter off the spoon and tasting it. "Perfect," he said with a bright smile, it really was fantastic, and he was more surprised that she made it herself- testament to her sad independent situation. "Here you try," he said with a bright smile, taking some on his finger for her. With a soft laugh, he quickly whipped it on the tip of her nose sending her into a fit of giggles as she scrunched her nose up trying to get it off. "Hey," she exclaimed getting some on her finger and putting it on his cheek. Both laughing, Freddy finally eased himself down. She was so adorable, how could anyone hurt her.

…You did…

"Ok, ok, seriously now," he took some on his finger for her and she gave him a cautious one over. Smiling all of his honest intentions, she cautiously opened her mouth for him, sending a chill down his spine. Placing his finger on her bottom lip she gingerly took it between her lips, licking the tip, and releasing it. He took a deep breath trying to calm him self down. Oh God what was he doing.

"Help me poor?" she said making an example of how difficult it was to lift the cake batter. Nodding they moved to the counter near the tiny stove, her at the counter over a cake pan and Freddy pressing up behind her, hands on her own. What was he doing what was he doing, she didn't even understand, what was he doing! Looking down at her, he noticed the sweet smells coming from he long black locks and bent down, taking a deep breath, watermelon, always watermelon. It was as if the sweet fruit was her natural scent.

The batter was gone, but his hands were still on her, and she was looking up at him concerned. Terrified, he quickly let go of the girl's hands and watched her busily put the cake into the oven and begin the baking process. She was such a nimble little thing, such a sweet little girl for her age. "Ah, I uh," he stammered rubbing the back of his head, until he suddenly felt two arms wrap around Freddy's torso.

"Thank you, Freddy," she said into his chest.

"I..Its no problem…m, Angel," he stammered.

They held each other like that for a while, until Angel finally let go- tugging on his sweater. Bending down a bit to meet her at her level he felt her little hands touch his shoulders and her mouth kissed the place on his cheek with cake batter.

"I love you, Freddy," she said quietly.

Shuddering he had to look away, gulping down air in his dried out mouth.

"I love you, too, E…. Know I will always be here to protect you from harm," he assured her, kissing the tip of her nose.

Xxxx

Shutting the book quickly, he was startled when he looked beside him at Angel, staring at him intently. She was a damn crafty bitch. Some how she had made his sheet up into a halter-top dress. "Why…" he said simply, as if enamored by the peculiar girl, in a state of knowledge and utter ignorance.

"You promised…" she said quietly, "You promised so much."

Silence, "How…"

"A bottle of pills and a bottle of Jack."

"That cold have killed you,"

"That is what I was planning,"

"Why…"

"You promised… you lied."


	10. Chapter 10: Need me

I DON"T OWN NOES!

quick update, I got a beta reader rather then the horrors I have come to know as spell check. So, I will be reposting the content of my chapters.

Freddy: woop-d-freakin-do, it isn't like anyone reads your crap anyways

I know u.u but for those that do.

Freddy: For those that do, I am so sorry that you sat through this bull till now!

You know what... I am considering killing you of

Freddy:...

Silence, Finally!

Light flickering across her features, Lori's pale face was even paler then any other day. Eyes drawn from nights of partying and her face a tad bit drawn, from a night of alcohol binging. "Hey," she shouted, listening to her voice bouncing about in the bowls of some boiler room, "the hell am I!" She had been there for fifteen minutes just wandering around, and it was as if the place was a ghost land of no life. "What a boring ass dream," she grumbled looking over the edge of a rail. It was already a long night, did it really have to be any longer. Feeling the alcohol in her stomach she felt like she was about to throw up. Naturally a light wait, the few beers she had were driving her utterly mad. Clutching her stomach she felt her body convulsing to get what ever it was out of her as fast as she could. Bowing over, a sea of putrid smelling liquid flew from her mouth in a pool at her feet.

"Oh God," she groaned in disgust feeling another wave over come her.

"Don't you dare," a growl sounded behind her. She spun around to meet knives in her face. Damn that was hot. Freddy stepped back in disgust. He was still riled up from seeing Angel nude, and wanted to hurry up with his kill, gain some strength, and leave back to see Angel. How ever, this girl was emanating so much heat, that he was slightly unnerved by it.

"Sick bitch," he muttered flicking the blade in her face and cutting a lock of hair.

She might have been smashed, but damn what this darkened figure was doing was hot as hell! Shrieking at the sudden flash before her eyes, she shuddered in a sea of pleasure.

'Damn it!' he cursed; he had no time to deal with her. She was hideous grotesque, and damaged by sin; revolted he slashed at her cutting her little black skirt off.

"Ah," she moaned, falling back onto the ground looking up over him. "What are you going to do to me," she tried to sound seductive, but she really just sounded like an utter fool, a disgusting whore.

He could smell her wetness, her pheromones, and they smelled nothing like the sweet watermelon of his Angel; rather it smelled like something rotten mixed with a whole lot of beer. He watched her chest rise as if she was about to throw up again and he drew back, scarred face hitting the light finally, making the girl shriek in an odd mix of terror and pleasure.

Having enough, he mumbled a distant string of peculiar words, and with a quick swing of his arm he slit the girls neck. Body twitching with wide eyes of lust and fear. Disgusted, he spit upon her body, watching the seam on her neck slowly grow with the great flow of blood emanating from it.

If he returned, she wouldn't even touch him, and God he was still horny. Achingly hard, he moved down to the dead woman's entrance, clipping her panties open and giving a good look at her. God it was loose, what was this girl, a giant opening for the world to use? Spitting at her again, he was revolted he even considered taking her cooling body as his own. Besides she would have disappeared a long time ago.

Shifting himself to better his comfort, he returned to his shabby room. The TV was still on, depicting Angel's frail and lifeless body. Still, he couldn't even see her. Shrugging, he moved over to the table grabbing the book. In away he was thankful she wasn't there, the stupid bitch was driving him absolutely mad!

Rounding the edge of the couch to sit down, his eyes caught a glimpse of her body, on its side, head in the middle of the couch, and legs drawn up to her chest. The baggy blanket dress hanging off of her frame, he could see down the make shift dress, groaning from the pain in his groin. "Lazy bitch," he growled, "you are in a coma and you are sleeping." Sitting down by her head he got a better view of her sweet breasts. Torn between taking her and letting her damaged body relax, he rubbed a hand soothingly over his painfully hard bulge.4

What did he care about her? He wanted what he wanted and always got what ever it was he wanted. He stood up quickly, pulling her body up and onto her back, limp and silent. Straddling her, he gently lifted her head, undoing the tie behind her neck- a blade gently traveling down her cheek.

Her body was free, white and perfect, except for the marks he left on her and a terribly bruised pelvis. He frowned trailing a finger over a black and blue bruise on the inside of her thigh. Her heartbeat had changed, and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. They were still broken.

With a low intimidating growl, she closed her eyes shut as fast as she could. Crawling up her front, impatiently he nuzzled his head against her neck. He needed her, needed to be in her, and he needed it all now. Fumbling with his pants, he felt to soft hands stopping his desperate movements, and with a soft easy tug, released him. Shooting a glance up at her, he noticed her eyes open again- but quickly before he could see, she shut them tight.

"Look at me," he rasped in her ear, eyes popping open, full of fear.

Humming a low grumble of approval, he grazed his scarred lips over hers looking for a response but receiving none. A soft whimper from bellow set his eyes to narrow as he lowered himself down against her entrance. Moaning, she reached up, responding late to his kiss, pressing her lips gently over his. Shuddering at her touch, he claimed hers hungrily moving his lips against hers, despite her efforts to keep up with his fervor. On the edge of slamming into her, he held him self-back, instead pressing two long fingers into her entrance, readying her for once. Surprised she almost crawled back away from him on her elbows but kept her self at his mouth. Shuddering with pleasure she felt his painfully hard length rubbing tentatively against her leg. Why was he holding back with her? It made no sense.

Pitying hi, she moved her hands down, taking him gently and rubbing tentatively every inch of him- making sure to tickle his underside. Gasping into her mouth, his hips pumped down into her hands with need as his hands picked up the pace with in her, clutching her sensitive opening with such for she cried out, arching her back beneath him. To her surprise, and his, it was filled with pleasure. His hips jerked furiously between her hands before she finally let go, enforcing a soft groan from Freddy. Looking up at her in confusion, he shuddered at the touch of her hand on his shaft and hip.

Putting him against her clit she was looking down between them. He wanted to see her, see her when he took her. Nudging her up to look at him, she eyed him almost shyly; where did her life go? A flick of it crossed in her eyes as she rubbed his head against her clit, causing him to jerk his hips against her, rubbing against her slick clit. Groaning in utter desperation, she guided him into her carefully until he jerked his hips forward, crashing against her.

Yelping, her arms flew up around him pulling him down with such strength that his hands slipped out from under him. Hips still going at a relatively easy pace, he tried to prop him self up on his elbows to see her eyes. He wanted those eyes; he wanted them back as annoying as they were. There they were, half lidded as soft moans filtered from her lips, sensual and delicious. Claiming her mouth once again, feeling the little moans against his lips, he trailed his kisses down her neck, kissing and bighting all the way.

Picking up the pace, his thrusts gradually grew more urgent, sending the body beneath him, his girl's body, quivering in surges of both pleasure and pain. A soft creaking of the springs, long broken, beneath them began to sound as he pounded her into the couch.

Crying out as he grabbed one of their breasts firmly in one of his hands, his hips jerked violently into her, groaning all the way.

He needed her, he wanted her, and he wanted so much more she clamped down upon him, with a loud, luxurious moan of ecstasy that sent him to his own climax. Thrusting erratically into her, huffing, and grunting, he heard softly as she was coming down, "mmm… Freddy." H just lost it, spreading himself with in her with one final blow.

They lay there for some time, Angels hands under his sweater rubbing his back idly.

"You still hate me," he asked absently, rubbing the soft skin under her breast with his thumb, clawed hardly on her other arm gently touching it.

Silence.

Getting off of her and sitting down on the couch, he pulled her up onto his lap with out question or permission. Still, no protest.

"Why aren't you fighting," he growled, some what annoyed with how passive she had become… and how passive he had been. His gloved hand trailed up, tucking hair behind her ear- sending her shaking in his own arms. Frowning he waited for her, though not patiently, to look at him.

Slowly her eyes rose, still broken and he knew, he knew why she caved. She didn't want to die; she didn't want to leave.

"I can't die… not yet…"


	11. Chapter 11: Don't Leave me

I DON'T OWN NOES

So I think I need to change this to a drama

Freddy: ya think Drama queen?

Hey, I usually never write dramas.

Freddy: But you dream about them.

How do you know?

Freddy:...

Don't answer that.

Freddy: Dumb bitch.

"What makes you think I won't kill you," he shouted, heated and in rage. "You think you can pay me with sex, you slut, for your own protection!"

She slipped from his lap and away from him, eyes flashing as she moved around the coffee table. "No…" she spoke out softly. "Oh, then what was that!" he was so furious, so angry, so hurt, and he began to loath her again.

"What was what," she shouted, confused.

"You just laid down and took it," he shouted, eyes blazing as he tried to catch her around the coffee table. A clawed hand just grazing her arm before she moved out of reach.

"Oh, so it is so terrible that I allowed you to have sex with me, rather then you raping me!" she was utterly furious. She was open to them having sex, and here he was criticizing her. Did he want her to not want him? How damn ridiculous.

"Because you didn't want to die," he retorted.

"I frankly don't want to die right now!" he was being so ridiculous.

They were at a stand off, glaring at one another on either end of the coffee table. Bitch. Psycho.

Quickly Freddy dashed one way, and then the other, tricking Angel and taking her nude form into his arms gruffly. Holding her to him, he held a long blade on the side of her face. Neither spoke, only stared into one another's eyes- communicating on a whole new level of intimacy- until finally, Angel's dry lips opened to speak.

"I can't die, I want to die," she toned in a hushed voice.

"And what is that supposed to mean," he growled.

Glaring at him, eyes like fire again, she continued, "I apparently have nothing," she looked him over. She did not have him, he didn't care about her, or at least there was hardly sign of it; and threw her eyes Freddy could see the reason behind her words. Pausing, he felt his mouth slowly go dry, and his heart beating awkwardly in his chest. "I wouldn't care if I was dead right now," she mumbled, "How ever I can't die, because I promised something to myself."

His eyes narrowed, and his strong grip on her returned, "I can't die until you know my name."

In a roar of frustration he there her against the wall, watching her crumple against it in a heap, hugging her bloodied knees to her chest, "Then tell me your fucking name so I can end your miserable life!"

"I can't do that," she stammered through her tears.

"Why, the fuck not!"

"I promised you, I wouldn't," she said after a moment of silence. He paused, dead still, hands falling limply to his sides. How much did he block out?

Growling he grabbed her arm with his ungloved hand and threw her down on the couch.

"So you sleep with me to keep me satisfied until I know your name. Then you just plan to wither the fuck away." He had her pinned to the back of the couch, bowing over her, face only inches from her own.

Pushing him back away from her in disgust, "I'm not so loose." She mumbled as he moved to sit down beside her. "And is this really still about the sex," she groaned, looking over at him. She shifted her body so her knees were on the couch; and she was facing him, ready to run at a moments notice. "I thought you didn't give a shit about me and could kill me when ever."

"I don't give a shit about you," he snapped, grabbing her by her neck with is bladed hand this time. Calming him self down, he released her looking away from her terrified and hurt features, "You are just some psycho bitch I can't get rid of."

Glancing over at her, he felt a sharp pain in his back forcing him to look away, it was as if her eyes were pleading, begging, confused and wondering, 'why was that sex we just had, not just sex…"

For some time, they just sat, in utter silence looking away from one another. The tension in the room had slowly subsided from when the fight came into being. Honestly, Freddy thought that the silence would go on forever until Angel moved, sitting cross-legged on his couch, "I'm sorry."

Turning to see her exposed to him and not showing a shred of concern; he couldn't help but move the hair out of her pretty face. Tilting her head into his hand he quickly drew his hand away, still confused and with mixed emotions from the prior onslaught of events. Instead, he moved quickly off of the couch to grab the brown book, sat back down right next to her so their legs were touching, and threw the book on her lap. In a terribly demanding voice that paid perfect testament to his face, he demanded, "Read to me."

With a heavy sigh, she rolled her head, quivering when she felt his hand glide across her back to her hip, and pulling her closer. Flipping the book open she turned the pages slowly, cherishingly, adoringly, lovingly. Freddy looked up into her face; she was tearing up, bighting her lip. Damn, she was such a weak little bitch. Suddenly, the soft crackle of pages stopped as her hand brushed cherishingly over one picture. It was nighttime, at the school.

A heavy rain was poring down on the small school, the sound of its assault echoing down onto the basement. Freddy sat at his desk, stitching up the sides of his glove, with a passion like no other. He had dedicated days upon days and nights with out sleep to the creation of this glove; and here he was, almost done with his masterpiece. It was one of the many things that kept him what he considered as sane.

Just above, he heard an odd tapping noise just above. An animal? Reluctantly, he put his work down and ascended the long stair well up into the school. There it was again, a light thudding, coming from the entrance. Cautiously, Freddy moved the door open slightly to peer out into the thick rain. A shock of lightning fallowed by a rumbling boom of thunder shook the very fabric of the sky, sending Freddy back into the house a moment. The thudding came again more frantically. Swinging the door open, he shouted, "Who is that!" Freddy looked about the front, side to side, and- there it was.

Tied up to the support beam near the front door, was a soaking wet Angel, legs weakly kicking at the wall? "Oh my god, Angel, what the hell happened," he asked, frantically untying her. Groaning, her head sunk down in her chest fainting from fatigue; freeing her, he scooped her up in his arms and quickly carried her down to his room. She looked so frail, so freezing, and so exhausted. The poor thing. Finding a soft little towel, wrapping his little Angel up in it, he sat down with her held firmly in his lap.

She was out for an hour, and he was about to doze off when she groaned putting a hand to her head. "Angel, what were you doing," he whispered in her ear holding her close. "They chased me," she mumbled, her eyes heavy and struggling to look at him in focus. "What, what do you mean," he asked, touching the side of her face, "Who chased you."

"I needed to get out of the house, and I was just walking home when the regular school kids got out. They think because I don't go to regular school that I am stupid…" her voice faltered as beads of tears like diamonds fell from her emerald eyes and Freddy brushed them away with his thumb. "You're a thousand times smarter, and that's why they are mean," Freddy whispered kissing her forehead, "So they chased you?" Angel nodded her head, I fell by hear and they told me I was so stupid I should spend more time in the pre-school… and…" she began to sob, shivering.

If Freddy could get his hands on those kids, he honestly thought he could kill them, torture them to death like they had been doing to his poor little Angel. "You can stay here, I promise I won't let them hurt you," he began, "but you have to promise me something my Angel."

Cocking her head to the side, she buried her face against his chest, signifying her acceptance- to tired for words. "Promise me, you won't tell a sole, promise me you won't ever say a thing about this, not even your name, if anyone asks, even me," he requested, squeezing her close to him. She would be ridiculed and abused for the rest of her life if anyone found out… "I love you Freddy… Thank you so much."

She nuzzled against him seeking warmth and he held her closer. "Here, let's find you something dry for you to wear, how's about that?" he said lifting her up and setting her down on the ground. Nodding happily, he ran off to search for something for her; yet, still he knew he did not have any little dresses or clothing for a little girl such as herself. How ever he did have a couple of button ups that would be able to cover her up a bit. Grabbing a White button up he held it out before him frowning. It'll have to do; when he turned around she was standing right behind him. "Oh, you scared me," he chuckled, and quickly hugged her shivering body. "Here. It isn't much, but at least it is dry," he chuckled walking over to the couch to let her change. He could here the soft rustling of her clothes, falling to the ground.

"Uhm…" he heard her pause.

"You can just hang your clothes on that wooden chair," he called back to her.

With in a few minutes she was back in front of him. The shirt was baggy on her tiny body, slipping off her shoulder, and coming down just at mid thigh. It was oddly sexy, and he had to shift himself so she wouldn't notice it when he stood up.

"Here, you look exhausted," he led her over to his bed letting her lay down in it, "I'll just take the couch and you get some r…" As he turned away, he felt her grab his hand in her own trembling one. She was sitting with her legs sprawled out beside her, eyes pleading for him to stay with her. A loud crack of thunder sounded over ahead, making her jump. She was afraid of the storm. Smiling, he left her side to change quickly into his T-shirt and boxers. His toned body a find display in, even these shabby clothes, sent a light flush across angels cheeks as she lay on her side in the bed. Moving in beside her on his back, he blushed trying to wrap an arm around her as she held fast to him- one arm across his chest the other over his leg. She looked so beautiful falling asleep there next to him, wishing the night would not be so brief as it always was.

Soothingly rubbing her back and helping her lull off to sleep in the midst of the storm, he suddenly flushed when he realized, she wore nothing at all beneath his thin white shirt. Smell intoxicating, the sight of her in his shirt, and the knowledge that she was open for the taking felt all too much for him, but breathing deep he remained still beside her, not wanting to ruin the moment. Kissing her forehead he whispered softly, "I love you too my Angel."

Xxxxxxxx

"You have kept my promise," he said aloud almost absent-mindedly.

"Yes."

"I took you that next night didn't I?" he asked.

"You made me yours."

"Did you break that bond?" his voice began to die in his throat.

"Never."


	12. Chapter 12: Break me

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NOES

Death trilogy p.1

Freddy: I get to kill.

You get to kill for a bunch of chapter straight, yes

Freddy: What about sex

I haven't decided yet.

Freddy: Bitch, are you cock blocking me!

I had no idea you even knew that word...

The idiot was still asleep in mind and body. She tried to pull one over on him the previous not, the bitch. She thought she could win, ha, what a laugh.

"I keep my promises," he mocked lightly in a high girly voice, "Dumb bitch."

At her bedside, he could see through his dusty little screen the silhouette of that little virgin, Cory. Dozing off on the edge of the bed, with her hand in Angels.

Grumbling at the bond between the two, he wanted more then anything to shred the girl to pieces.

By the looks of it, he would. Smirking as she slowly dozed, he ripped her into his world, running out of his home to the boiler room. Like a child on Christmas morning, he was out in the boiler, happier then ever.

"Ready or not here I come," his voice echoed through out the dream world, sending his prey in a running frenzy in every which way possible. Hearing her painting breath, he spun around a corner, arms out at his sides to grab her if she tried to run past. "Boo!..." he toned in his gravely voice, a shriek destroying his eardrums for a moment. "Damn those are some lungs!"

Cackling, he watched her frantic little body scrambling, falling, crawling, desperately away from him, never getting too far and always in sight of his demonic eyes- lust filled, and needing. "Run, run, run, little piggy," he snickered, closing the distance, "The big bad wolf is going to blow you down."

Reaching her, he brushed a claw on her arm, sending a wave of heat through her tiny little body. Screaming in agony as the four long gashes gushed a great pool of blood, hot sticky, and stinging the wound as the liquid mixed with her sweat. Still the bitch kept running, arm limp at her side. "Get away, get away," she shrieked.

"Sorry dear," her reached out with his other hand taking hold of her hair and ripping her down on the ground, "I can't do that." Whimpering beneath him she tugged her arms around her chest, "Please no." Chuckling a low maniacal sign of amusement, he ripped her back up onto her feet by her hair sending a shrill scream to cut the heated air around them. "Oh, but my little piggy, you are going to serve a great purpose," he mused dragging his claw down her cheek, leaving a hot path behind it. Sniveling, her cheeks turned a bright pink, scrunching up, as her eyes watered up against her will. "Leave me alone," she stammered, trying to catch her breath from the hard run.

"Aw, but you haven't even heard my side of things," he toned in a low gravely cooing, throwing her against a wall. A soft pop sounding from her shoulder as it made full contact with the metal. Screeching, he walked with purpose and utter self-confidence toward her body, "You see I am quite close to an outstanding accomplishment." Bending down in front of her on his haunches, she shuddered immediately looking away from him. He couldn't help but look her over; she was wearing a button up and boy shorts. Not at all the proper dress for a girl with a body like hers.

"What the hell are you talking about," she snapped at him. Her heart was racing in her chest, breathing erratic, and her hands began to push violently on her chest. "You freak," she screamed pushing free from his hold with a sharp punch to the ribs. Bowing over for only a second, heaving in all the air he could, he was back on her tale. Laughing as if nothing had happened, he had his hand around her throat with in a matter of minutes; her sharp nails scratching at his dead fingers. A laugh that could have shaken the fabric of time, Rattled the metal around them- intensified by her growing light headed ness.

Her shoulder- out of its socket- ached; her arm was screaming from the cuts; her cheek was crying from the long line that split it; and worst of all her neck was slowly going numb from the intense pressure on it. Wheezing and sucking in short little breaths, she tried to kick back at his body, but her erratic movements only made things worse as she heard small popping noises in her neck.

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted," he sneered, breathing just behind her ear. Grip tightening, he began to feel her wind pipe give; still her hands were tearing apart his hands. Raising his gloved hand in front of her, he began to make little cuts along her arm, sending her body into frenzy of convulsions. Trying to scream, all that came out with short breaths; and satisfied, Freddy continued.

"You will be my ticket, out of here," he whispered in her ear. Eyes wide, as she began to choke on her own breath, another pop sounded as her head began to tilt backwards. "You get to be one of my final victims to send me back to the waking world," he snickered lightly, as her eyes tried to look back at him- stuck with fear and desperation. "You should be honored to die for such a cause, rather than the alcohol poisoning you probably would have suffered from," he chuckled watching her eyes role back into her head a stream of blood pooling out of her mouth.

With one final squeeze, a gigantic POP sounded, echoing about the room as her head folded backwards. Repulsed, he threw her quickly across the room. Body folding awkwardly on the floor in a pool of blood, he eyed it tentatively. Just a few more was all he needed; and then he would be rid of his confinement, rid of everything. He could not turn back time, but he could set the world right- by his definition of course. Everyone would pay.

Strolling over to his kill, he cocked his head to the side, kicking her bruised broken body. She looked like a doll, a tiny little marionette, that he ripped the strings from and snapped all of the joints. "Such a rude bitch," he muttered, rolling her head to the side to see it better with the side of his boot. "She didn't even thank me," he grumbled walking away from the disgusting little pig, "to think, I saved her from a pointless death."

Xxxxxx

He wanted to see her face, wanted to see her cry when she knew, and wanted to see how much it was going to break her. At the same time, he really did not want to see her again, those eyes, and those hideously entrancing eyes. "Stupid bitch," he muttered walking aimlessly through the confines of his boiler room. She gave him the opportunity to become real, to kill, and now made her self completely vulnerable to him. "I'll destroy you," he promised, all he wanted was for her to feel the pain he felt, feel the rage and anger he had when looking at her, he wanted her to pay for everything.

Tipping his hat down, he disappeared into a sea of black, only to reappear in the corner of his own home. The TV was on in the other room; he could here the sound of nurses running around frantically. The body must have put up quite a show with all of the chasing that the two had gone through together. Chuckling his insidious amusement, he began to strut out from his dark corner into the room with the TV so he could put image to sound.

Cory's body was slumped in the corner, obviously propped up by the numerous doctors around her. It was hysterical, she was in a room with a coma patient, how did it happen, did the coma patient miraculously wake up and gain back all of her strength in a minute, choke her then go back to the way she was before. They were baffled, running about like headless chickens, trying to find a stretcher, examining the wounds, the marks. He wondered if it was like this for every kill he had done. Laughing aloud, crossing his arms, and leaning back a moment, he felt invigorated. For the first time in ages he was close to returning, and this madness was just an extra bonus.

Suddenly how ever, an image filtered to screen that made him pause. From the door a tall dark figure moved in, rushing and pushing past all the doctors and nurses to Cory. Nando. He bent down before Cory, Tears in his eyes, brushing her cheek, and mumbling some incoherent nonsense. Suddenly turning from her, he looked back in desperation at his comatose friend on life support. The boy had nothing, poor thing. Freddy could solve that of course; a devilish smile filtering to his scared face as his thin lips cracked as the moved outward.

It was beautiful, everything was broken, and everything was as it should have been. Freddy had his town again; and soon he would own it completely- in day and night.

Struck out of his trance he heard a small clicking behind him. It was hallowed and sounded as if it was more of a tap then anything. Frozen in place he waited, in the stiff and thick silence. "Angel," he said in a gruff but soothing voice, "what are you doing, my Angel."

Silence and then moments later another tap; but this time the tap seemed to hit something more cushioned. Ready to turn, a small whizzing flung up behind him, almost hitting his head before he dove away. Shattering against the wall, he saw a glass rain down on the ground like a deadly storm. Growling, he spun around, ready to dodge at her and ring her neck. Freezing when he saw her eyes, he couldn't help but notice her eyes, filled to the brim with tears that clouded the shattered soul beneath. "Bitch," he shouted, taking a step forward. To busy locking eyes with her, he hardly noticed the object flying at his head.

Between the eyes, cool leather smacked the bridge of his nose, bending upward to perform a second assault on his for head. The fuck was that? Loosing his balance as his hat flew freely from his head; his body flipped down over the coffee table, sending it tipping over with him. Shell shocked, he hit the floor with a loud thud, ascending into darkness with a low groan.

Everything black, his weary eyes slowly began to open, clearing the mist that hazed his vision. "Fucking Bitch," he breathed, looking around that the mess. His legs resting on the overturned table, glasses and papers strewn about him, and right beside his head the assault weapon, he rolled his eyes about the room, picking himself up to look around. The fuck did she throw at him? Taking a second look beside him, his eyes narrowed and locked on what had hit him- leaving a bright red mark from his nose up to his forehead, and a small cut on the bridge of his nose.

That Goddamn book lay open beside him.

Mocking him.

Taunting him.

Haunting him.


	13. Chapter 13: Slice me

I do not own anything dealing with NOES

Ok so this is Pt. 2

Freddy: The end is nigh!

Since when did you talk like that!

Freddy: I thought it suited the ending... you know ominous.

Stick to Fuck, Bitch Cunt, Whore, Ect.

Freddy: So you are saying I can't be Poetic.

Exactly.

Freddy: Bitch

That's better!

Eyes narrowing, Angel moved swiftly toward the couch. "The fuck?" she muttered. His body was gone and so was her book. Didn't he just fall?

"Where the fuck are you, bastard!" she called. Spinning around the empty room. He just disappeared. Swoosh, over the couch and gone. An unnerving sense of unease pulsed through her veins- it was so unnatural but at the same time so normal. Goddamn she had been in the dream world for far to long. She had been with Freddy for too long.

Eyeing the spot where he should have been, she walked around the couch, fixing the table in frustration. This was obviously not her intention, this destruction; she wanted to just see him again, wanted him as hers again. How ever she gave that up months ago. Twenty-two, no family, hardly any friends any more, and he still didn't know her name. Job was not necessarily dead end, but she was with out much joy or pride in her work. All it was was medicine, and her side time in art… well that wasn't a job. Never even considering it possible, she didn't ever get it in her mind to go and sell her art. It was never worth the hassle; and frankly the idea of being a starving artist with out anything else seemed miserable.

Bending down on her haunches she picked up a few of the papers that fell to the ground and put them back on the table. Sighing as she looked up at the screen, she noticed Cory's body gone. God it was all her fault. Eyes beginning to water, she tried to suppress the guilt by putting a few more papers up on the table- I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Cautiously returning her attention to the screen, she noticed Nando sitting in the chair opposite of her dying body. "Don't go to sleep you lunch," she whispered, eyes wide and pleading, "Stay awake, please, stay awake for me."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening bitch," she heard behind her that deep demonic voice. Turning her head slowly, all went black as a flash shot quick before her eyes and another sharp heat came back around splitting her full lips and sending her crashing to the floor.

Groaning, arms over her head and legs sprawled awkwardly on the dirty floor. Trying to open her eyes, she felt dizzy from the pain that consumed her face. Finally, coming into focus, she tried to sit up meeting his figure that quickly forced her body back down. Flailing her arms up at him in a shrill cry smacking his chest, he pinned her wrists down above her head in one hand. "You know, I will give you this," he said trailing his lips over her bloodied mouth, "You have a great aim!"

Bucking up under him, she went to cry her lungs out, writhing and kicking beneath him. Quickly silencing her, he clamed her mouth sucking hard on her lip. Moaning into his mouth, she winced in pain- oddly getting a bit wet. Flushing in embarrassment and resentment for her body to disobey her mind, she tried to slip away from him again; but a sharp bight to her mouth sent her crying into Freddy's mouth.

Begging for him to stop, he finally pulled away from her lush lips, licking the sweet blood from his lips. Taking the flat back of his cool blades he sent one claw along her clit, making her shiver and groan beneath him. "Now, now, I've got a guest," he smirked above her dragging a hand up her side. She could see the small cut she gave him earlier on the bridge of his nose, and quickly stretched her neck out to lay a long lick across it. Eyes flashing, he swung his head back down bighting her lip and sending another shriek from her lungs, hips bucking up against him.

"I'll be back for you bitch," he whispered by her ear, and quickly disappeared.

Motionless on the ground, she just stared at the ceiling crying, he was going to kill. Looking at the screen of the TV just near her head, she began to sob uncontrollably- he was going to kill Nando.

Xxxxx

"Pst," the noise tickled the area by Nando's ear sending him spinning on his heals. "Pst," it came again. "Hey, come on man," Nando whined a nasally plea. "Pst," It sounded again, and again Nando spun on his heals, "Bitch, stop messin' with me!" he shouted.

"Aww, I'm just playing," he heard behind his ear sending him spinning back around again. Feeling light headed at all his jerking about; he slapped a hand to his for head quickly. "Ugh, seriously!" he groaned. Not so much filled with fear, but exhausted annoyance.

Lazily turning back around to walk away his eyes met the burned face of a man in a Fedora, "Peak- a- boo." Now filled with fear, Nando ran like hell. He knew the dumb bitches that always stood there in the movies got killed instantly. Trying to find a place to hide he began to mark off all of the palaces the bad guy would find you. Not the closet, nor upstairs- he needed to find the out side. No chance in hiding, he ran off down the halls of the long boiler room, trying to avoid the sprays of steam that threatened to burn his tan skin. A soft stream of laughter fallowing close behind, kept him moving onward.

Just ahead, a thin frame of white slight shined in a rectangular shape. A door, "Fuck yes!" Legs pumping faster he came to a giant metal locked door, fumbling with the handle until it finally gave wait to bright white light. Nothing… there was nothing beyond the door, only a bright painful light, that caused him to quickly back away from the door. Shielding his eyes with his arm, he couldn't help but wonder where he was now- this had to be a dream it couldn't be real.

Suddenly, a small dark dot came out of the light, fallowed by a few others that gradually grew and materialized through the painful rays of light. "The fawk…" he questioned, trying to near the doorway to get a better look, it was a person. And then to his own horror that face that hideous face stretched out alone only inches from his face "I see you…"

In a flood of agony, he felt himself flying back onto the wall, door slamming firmly behind them. "Shit!" he cursed angrily clawing at the wall to straighten him up. "Here I was," the man in the stripped shirt began as he sauntered over to Nando, "thinking you were loose." His words fluidly wrapping around the word 'loose'- he was such a vulgar boy, it was slightly disgusting actually. "Come on man," he pleaded, "What are you talking about."? Up in front of him inches away; Freddy noticed how tense the boy was. Shoulders raised, fists clenched tight, and his jaw was a firm on moveable line. "Ah, you are so tense," he cooed, "why don't I help you with that."

A hot wave dragged down the length of his left arm. A shriek of pain cut the air just as the blades on Freddy's claws made a deep slit down his arm from shoulder to wrist. "Fuck!" he cried falling to the ground and clutching his arm. Head feeling light and woozy feeling swarmed his head as his eyes rolled back, screaming in pain. "Oh, now look what I did," he chuckled, folding his arms, "Your still tense!" Eyes widening, Nando began to plead through tear choked breaths, "P… please… I'm f-fine…. Please just…. Just go away." Too late.

The hand came down, slitting the other arm open to the bone, his shrill cries echoing overhead like a thousand voices crying above them. Blood spreading over the floor, he was loosing the red liquid fast, The lanes collapsing in his arms, a tingle running up the nerves as the began to slowly die, the skin turning a sickly blue as the fell limp at his sides. This was where they died; this was where every movie character died. They lost so much, they were so week, and now they would die. Groaning he felt the claws rip into his shirt pulling him up into a sitting position.

There Freddy was, on his haunches in front of him, claws in his face- clicking, clicking, and clicking away. "Oh and this face," he cooed dragging his claws straight across his face. Too weak to even scream, he merely winced as four deep lines crossed along his face, "Your skin is sagging." His fingers beginning to twitch again, "I'll just get rid of it for you…" the devilish smile reappearing on his face as a low amused came from his damaged windpipe. Clipping away tiny pits of skin went flying this way and that, fleck of blood spattering about the wall, pieces of lip flopping down on the ground, and pockets that opened up on Nando's cheek slowly began to form like large sink holes in his bloody face. Pieces of bone like the white peeks of mountains peaked through and eyes unable to ever shut and rest lay open long after his shallow breaths stopped.

Freddy backed away, his hands on his hips. It was a real work of art, and part of him wished he had a camera so he could keep it for ever- long after the bodies decay. "Hmm, see your skin is far more clean from all the tainted acts you do my little piggy…" he turned away solemnly heading back to meet his fiery bitch trapped in his room. Why did they never thank him for saving them? Really, he didn't need to kill them. He just really wanted to!

Fading back into his room, he noticed she was still lying on the ground curled up on the ground before the TV. Crawling on his hands and knees, he slipped up be hind her quivering body, taping her hip with his claws to make sure she didn't try anything. Licking up her neck, to her ear he whispered softly, "Don't you like my work?" Though met with silence, he chuckled as he watched the screen of the limp body that sat across from his Angels dying body. Pressing up against her tighter, he wedged an arm up under her, pressing a hand against her stomach to bring her back against him. "Answer me," he groaned, grinding his hips against her smooth ass. God she felt so good.

"No…" she mumbled through a stressed breath. He could smell the tears on her cheek and flowing down her neck, "Oh, don't be that way." He dragged a claw over her side, sending her body shaking against him. "I did it… for you," he cooed licking along her neck again. Groaning she shut her eyes, trying to move away from him, but his hand on her stomach firmly returned her to her rightful place.

"Just one more," he said, "and everything will be right again."

"Shut up," she groaned and rolled over to face him. Pulling her close to his body he glared at her, blades clicking next to her neck, "that's not nice at all, you little bitch," he growled. "You're too confident…" she toned staring blankly into his eyes, "… you're going to trip up…" He glared, how dare she criticize him, He bit her neck sending out a small scream that vibrated against his lips- hands grabbing his head desperately. "Don't even talk to me like that, bitch…" he growled against her neck rolling over on top of her.

"I may just have to take something from you…" he cooed, inches from her face, hot breath mingling with her own. A hand gingerly traveled up the length of her bare thigh, pulling it up to his side.

"You know you want me to…"


	14. Chapter 14: Destroy me

I don't own NOES stuff.

Ok almost done!

Freddy: I just realized something.

What would that be?

Freddy: what if you randomly got an idea and were like "OHMAWGAWD I LIKE SO TOTALLY HAVE TO ADD THIS,"

First of all, I do not talk like a bimbo. Secondly, I would just add it before I finished and said sorry, but once the final chapter is up, that is it for this story. I may make a sequel, though.

Freddy: Depends on the demand?

I guess

Freddy: You ho.

You jack ass

Straddling her hips he dug his face into her neck, nibbling at her collarbone, her hands pushing at his chest. Smacking them away, and pinning them back up by her head he made his way down between her breasts, licking and nipping the soft skin. She moaned and groaned in an odd mixture of pleasure and utter disgust. Slapping his back and trying to whimper through her insistent moaning, she bucked up against him trying to roll him off of her. Smirking at her effort, he eased up on her letting her push him over. Before he was half way off of her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him.

Groaning, she placed her hands on the ground trying to push up and away from his disgusting form. How ever, with in seconds she froze as his four blades roved over her scars he had given her when she was just a little girl. "You do realize you are mine now don't you," he whispered against her mouth; hand in her hair tugging hard to make her look him in the eyes.

"Not like this," she retorted. Why did she always talk like that? He frowned bighting her lip and sending out a soft cry from her stone cold body. "Let me rephrase that," he breathed against her mouth, crushing his lips against hers. Whimpering in his moth, her lips were so swollen and aching from his harsh touch and all she wanted was for him to just let her die. "You are mine," he rasped through a heavy lustful breath. Resuming his feverish attention to her lips, his blades dragged over her scars with a bit more pressure sending a sharp pain up her back.

"Stop," she groaned, "please just stop."

He chuckled, tracing the small cuts on her back with his claws. Hoisting her up so her breasts were nearer to his face, her elbows propped on the ground so she could look down at him, he licked in circles around her sensitive nipples. "This," he began, the humming of his voice against her breast causing her to shutter, "Says other wise." Furrowing her brow in confusion, she felt him grab her shoulders, and flipping her onto her back. With in seconds she felt two scarred fingers slam up inside of her, a stream of thick wetness dripping onto the ground.

"You're so messy," he smirked, taking his thumb and rubbing her clit in small circles as his fingers dashed in and out of her body. "No, just leave me alone! I don't want you," she screamed bucking up against him and writhing in pain. Her entrance was still swollen from the previous nights, and she did not think she could take another beating and survive it. He was vile, a killer, and slowly she was growing too loath him. "Stop denying bitch," he growled, "You know you think about it all the time."

She ceased her writhing and just continued moaning and whimpering, "you know that when you would wake up all you would think about was me." He paused, licking up her chest, and nibbling at her neck, "you know you craved it." His breathing grew labored, as if it was taking all of his will and might to restrain him from beating into her until she was a spineless wreck. "You know you love everything I do to you," she felt his long shaft suddenly graze the side of her leg. "No… no…" she whimpered, eyes like shattered glass. His how ever, were filled with a sudden rage, anger, and an intense pain. Pulling his hands from her opening he clutched her throat with a crushing force. "You do!" he yelled, making her flinch and grab at his hands feverishly. Hips crashing against hers demandingly, he panted, "Say you do… don't lie to me… say… say you do!"

"I do," she wheezed.

"Say you love what I do to you!" shifting himself to enter her body.

Whining she shook her head no, sending a wave of pressure on her neck again.

"I love what you do to me!" she cried.

"Say my Fucking name…" his eyes were on fire and his body felt as if it would burn her own.

"I love what you do to me… Freddy. I love what you do," she sobbed, his grip releasing her neck and leaving a series of bruises around it.

Ravenously, he plunged deep with in her, burying his face in her neck and picking her legs up to his sides. Grunting, his hips jerked in and out of her with such a need, lust, and power that she felt her whole body move with every pump. Jerking up as he slammed into her full force, and flying back with him as he ripped him self out of her. She was on a sea, a treacherous sea that sent waves of pleasure and pain through the storm that took hold of her frail body.

Crying, she clutched onto his back, snapping her eyes shut, and preying that time would move faster. Just let go.

"Give in… Give into me…" he panted, grapping her face and forcing her to look up at him "Say… you want more…"

She groaned apprehensively, wishing she could lull her head to the side and pretend she couldn't here him over her loud moans. He pumped harder into her, sending her reeling beneath him; and in turn only exciting him more. He was terribly hard, and the way he was pumping into her was destroying her.

"I want more," she cried, "please, god, you're hurting me."

He crashed into her even harder, "No God," he growled above her. He was so much like an animal, a beast, a monster.

"Please, Freddy."

Groaning loudly above her, his pace began to speed up as the sound of his name. When it fell off those sweet lips, it drove him crazy, drove him mad with lust! And he was right on the edge, so close to his breaking point, moving fast and faster, shaking her body, making the floor boards creek. "Say my name…" he demanded, grabbing her neck again and forcing her to look him in the eye when he did so.

She was in tears, but so close to her own peak, so close to flying right over the edge. It was beautiful, and damn did it feel so good. Hips jerking wildly, with out a beat just smashing erratically with out warning into her pelvis. Wetness closing around him, his own shaft twitching for release, "Say my fucking name!"

"Freddy," she screamed through a sea of tears, body writhing with his until the both fell limply on the floor.

Pulling her on top of him as he rolled over, she looked too dazed to even protest, too far gone to push him away. Satisfied, he brushed his fingers through his pet's hair, and trace lines down her arms with his blades. "I have to go now, my Angel."

He began to slip away from the heated room, "be ready for me when I come back." And with out hearing a reply, he was gone.

Xxxxxxx

One more girl, one more person he had to kill, and he would be free. The little butch, he could smell her and to be honest, he was not so excited. The event of killing this little bitch would be nothing in comparison to seeing the look on his Angels face. That dumb bitch.

There she was, short, with her short hair and baggy boy clothes. She liked his bitch, and his bitched liked this butch- Christina. Never, as long as he was around, would that ever happen.

She looked terrified, little hands shaking furiously as she paced to and fro. She was so ignorant. Raising claw to the pipes beside him he began to tap his blades one after the other. Spinning to face him, she took a deep breath in, wispy and scratchy. "Who are you," she called, taking a few steps back. Smirk showing from beneath his cat, he lowly began to make his way forward, dragging his hand along the wall with a trail of sparks flying every which way. Cupping her ears she bowed over with a small frail cry. Taking the opportunity he ran at her full force grabbing her face in his clawed hand.

Her Eyes poked out between two of the fingers and nose just barely having room for air. Muffled cries, vibrated against his hand deliciously as he shuddered in pleasure. Oh this would be fun. Slowly he tightened his grip on her face. Letting his blades just barely puncture her skin, sending her hands to work at his wrist with a dedication like no other.

"Ah, little, little piggy," he teased, squeezing his claws a little harder, "we are in a bit of competition." The girl's eyes were wide and glassy, blinking so rapidly from the small lines of blood that was slipping into her eyes.

"My bitch," he started, "she likes you, and you like her." The pressure on her face continued to grow portions of her skin squeezing between her fingers like dough. "Though I have no idea what she sees in a person like you when she could have a man like me," he scoffed. Lifting her off the ground slightly, legs' kicking as a small pop was heard. "You see, if you did not have relations with her, I could have easily killed some one else," he elaborated, waving his free and putting more pressure on her face, knives finally making contact with bone. Her muffled screams and please showing no acknowledgement for a thing he was saying.

"So you see, I am killing to birds with one stone," he smirked, "No competition, and being free." His voice practically caressed the word free, as if it was something so savory and sensual that he could taste, feel, see, smell, and hear it.

"Besides, my little piggy," his hand pressed harder on her head, cracks of bone, eyes bulging out of their sockets and pools of blood flowing out between his fingers, "she was too good for you."

With that, he hand clamped down, shattering her skull into little pieces, claws ripping through her brain, as her little body spazzumed bellow, feet twitching and sending drops of blood about the floor like a Jackson Pollock painting. Letting her body fall to the floor, flopping about like a fish, as the see quickly grew- a mess of brain fluids, brain matter, blood, skin, and shards of bone. Again, he couldn't help but with he had a camera.

Deep with in his veins, deep with in his core, he could feel the power. His heart raced giddily as he dashed off back to Angel.

He would be free and she would be trapped here forever. They would trade places per say, and here she could live out the rest of her miserable life while he could stay outside, with the people would soon come to fear and revere him.

Freddy was back.


	15. Chapter 15: Come with me

I don't own any NOES stuff so shud up!

ok this is almost it!

Freddy: OH REALLY!

yeah, no lie. I think I will just end it in a few more chapies.

Freddy: and where did this come from?

I have other story ideas, for other things.

Freddy: so you are going to cheat on me?

No i just conjured up some other story ideas.

Freddy: you are, you bitch.

Ugh, I'll com back and write more about you.

Freddy: Liar...

Ugh, fine, I won't write about you.

Freddy: WAIT NO! I was just playing.

Sure

Freddy:... bitch...

When he came back to his room, ready to grab her. He had actually thought, about his escape for sometime. He needed her to get out, needed her as a vessel… but she was in a coma… also if her were to even try to throw her back into the dream world would it even be possible? So many questions, and yet so little time. She wasn't laying by the TV any more she must have left, to somewhere else. She was still asleep in the real world, how ever, as he peered close at the screen he noticed her bodily functions were returning to normal.

Humming to him self as his mind began to real, he thrashed around his room, looking for his little girl. "Come out, come out, where ever you are my little piggy!"

Looking under his bed, he jumped back momentarily. Reaching a hand under the bed, he gently pulled out the book. It was as if it was waiting for him to find it. "Fucking bitch," he muttered turning it in his hands and roving his eyes over the cover.

With a soft groan, he flipped it open reluctantly. To his surprise he had been flipping through it quite a bit since he got it. Memories of playing in the park, the sweet spring air wrapping around them as the ran, sat, rolled around, and just enjoyed one another's company; memories of the boiler room, their new secret hide out; memories of her birthday, how she had no party but one hell of a night with him; and little memories of playing in the garden with the flowers and children of the school.

Now he was on a small photo, a Polaroid actually, of them on a small bridge. They were out of town somewhere, by a river in some city… the one just out side of this little suburb maybe. He could not see it all that clearly. He did how ever remember, they took a day and ran off there, the time must have been nearing midnight. No one knew who he or she were, just two grains of sand in a sea of unfamiliar people. It was beautiful.

The salty air tickled their skin and stuck in their hair, as Angel was standing on the rail and Freddy stood with arms on either side of the rail and head resting gingerly on her shoulder. Even with all of the smells, he could still smell her sweet watermelon aroma.

Kissing her neck he mumbled against her ear, "Why do you always smell of watermelon?"

She chuckled, feeling him press up against her. "Every day," she said, "I have watermelon almost every single day, one way or another." He pulled away and looked at her profile; her cheeks had turned pink just like all those watermelons she had through out her life. "How come!" he chuckled. At that he looked down at the water, "My home, it had a watermelon grove."

Choking on his words, he understood- it was her only link to the past, and you can never turn back time completely. Nuzzling behind her ear, he kissed her tenderly all the way down to the crook of her neck, finally sending a needed giggle from her. Smiling against her skin, she let a hand trail up and drag through his hair.

"Freddy," she said softly, her voice caressing every syllable. Shuddering against her, he laid more kisses along her neck before he looked up, "Hmm?"

"Freddy, do you think you will be with me when I am older."

What an odd question, he brow furrowed, "Of course…"

"You think…" her voice broke off and he continued his attention to her neck to ensure that things were ok. "You think, that maybe, when I am older, we can go away together." He held his breath pressing his lips against her neck and shutting his eyes, "Just like now, where no one knows we exist…"

His hands wrapped around her, pulling her off the rail and just hugging her. She had no idea what she was committing herself to. She was so much younger then him, and he was so much older, by the time she was of age to run away, he wouldn't be as youthful as he was now- not to say he was young now. "Angel… I am so much older…"

"No," she pushed away from him spinning around to look at him, "no you aren't." She laid a warm hand over his heart. "But I am," he pleaded with her, "It will be so difficult for you, in the world and then I will be so old and grey long before you…" Getting caught up in his explanation, he felt like he was choking on his own words. Then, what took him utterly surprised; he felt her full lips against his; looking down at her to see her on her tiptoes and grabbing onto his shirt with all her might.

"That doesn't matter," she whispered pulling away from him, "It doesn't matter to me. Who care about everyone else, no one knows who we are… we are just a life…" Her eyes were becoming glossy with the tears that she rubbed away furiously- releasing him only to have him return and hold her.

"Ok…" he said, "when you are old enough, we can go away together."

"You promise," she asked, muffled against his shirt.

"I promise," he said laying kisses on the top of her head.

"You won't run away and leave me..."

"I won't"

Xxxxx

Angry suddenly, he threw the book across the room. Why was he such an idiot when he was a live? After this little slut, this muse, this plaything. He spat, standing up and returning to his business. "Come the fuck out her!" he shouted angrily, and then he saw. He saw the small door to his bathroom shut tight. Storming over, he ripped the door open hearing a terrified scream practically shatter his eardrums. Eyes a bit wide when he caught her form he saw her in the bath tub… arms red, neck red, everything a slight tint of red. She was scrubbing herself, obsessively, even after her shriek of terror she was obsessively rubbing away at her skin, pealing up the barely healed wounds he gave her, blood mixing down into the water. He grabbed her by the arm wrapping her out of the tub, sending her thrashing and screaming until she slid down onto the floor, laying just on her side.

"Stop it," he shouted at her, "The hell do you think your doing!"

She wouldn't answer she was just crying, sobbing, screaming, and trying to crawl away from him, her wet body sliding over the ground. Growling he wrapped an arm under her and wrenched her up to him. "You weren't getting ready for me that was sure," he muttered against her neck feeling her writhe against him trying to be free. "Aww, are you finally scared of me," he teased nibbling at her neck and pulling her from the bathroom back into his room. "Stop it! Let me go," she screamed quivering from the cold and thrashing violently against him. "Oh but I can't do that," he chuckled menacingly, throwing her to the bed like a rag doll, and jumping on top of her. He was straddling her hips, arresting her hands to the dirty pillow above, "we are going to wake up!"

Her eyes immediately widened, "No but…" He laughed, rocking his head backward, "I am trapped here?" She sucked in a deep breath refusing to release it. "Your friends were a great escape kit," he cooed beside her ear, sending her body thrashing and rocking beneath him. He actually found it pretty erotic with her screaming. Rolling his hips against her opening, he groaned softly by her ear, sending her into a sudden shock- lying absolutely still.

Nibbling up and down her neck as her body slowly began to relax, realizing she had no say in the matter. Releasing her arms, his hands ran over her body, trying to find every square inch and explore it; every now and then his claws sending her poor body into violent shivers. He kissed down to her breasts slowly, bighting hard on her skin now and then to send a welcomed whimper from her. Paying some attention to her breasts, bighting and licking the sweet and soft flesh, it was utterly intoxicating. His hands playing with her breasts roughly as he left them to explore her stomach, slowly dragged down her body- nails and claws leaving a trail of light red tinting her skin- to her thighs.

She whimpered and he looked up at her, "oh come on," he began, parting her legs, "you said you wanted to be with me when you were old enough." He began to lower his face when he caught her eyes screaming that he wasn't him. Frowning, he paused hovering over her entrance before taking her clit into his mouth. Sucking hard onto it, he slipped two fingers inside of her, stretching her a bit, and the other hand under her thigh and up her side. Crying, he suddenly eased up on the pressure he was putting on her clit, looking up at her fragile body, and gently he traced his tongue over her. Cries turning to pleasure filled moans, he felt her eyes squeeze up against his face, caressing one with his claws. He could see her eyes on him, locking with her, in something peculiar that he both feared and was disgusted with.

Pushing her legs to the side suddenly, Climbing up her length and devouring her lips. Fumbling with his pants, he was finally free from her. Breathing heavy against his lips, "How… are you… getting out?"

Panting above her, her eyed her, some odd flecks of grey blue in his eyes, "With you."

In a sudden wave of sensation, she felt him plunge deep with in her, rocking in and out at an easy but hard tempo. Moaning and groaning, they breathed one another's air, and tasting one another with every inhale. Wrapping her hands around his back he began to grow violent, pressing into her harder, demanding more.

Looking away from those damn eyes, he nibbled onto her ear and the skin just beneath it, taking one hard bite that sent her thrashing with a shrill cry beneath him. Pace growing erratic, she felt like she was loosing him she had him and he was going away. Tugging him down and putting a hand at the back of his neck so she had some purchase for her to bite and kiss at it. Inhaling quickly he lowered his neck to her mouth, feeling that odd sensation again. His pace thrashing growing more at ease, but still rough and needing.

She was his; all his, and no one would have her.

Slowly, their vision began to blur, switching between the dirty dull room smelling of pure sex, and a light room of bleach and potent chemicals.

Legs up at his side, he felt close, so close, they both had to hold up until she was awake. God they were so close, he could feel his flesh twitching to let go, and her own insides clamping and unclamping on her ridiculously stiff shaft. "Freddy," he heard a small voice moan. He saw her small body beneath him, a child, he saw his angel… Thrusting harder into her. His hips were moving frantically as he panted, grunted, groaned, and moaned.

He couldn't breath, she was so beautiful, her womanly body now beneath him, Curvy and full, glistening and shaking.

He remembered every night. Every night he had her as a child, and every time he had her in her dreams. She was his- she was his and he promised himself no one would have her.

Clutching the white bed beneath them, he realized the world had materialized around them, a sterile hospital room.

Pumping furiously, he felt himself seize, a rush of those green eyes, filling his vision; and then it hit him. Feeling her release against him, smelling that sweet skin, hearing her scream, "Freddy." He felt his seed poor from him into her depth, along with a soft grunt of a word, "Evangeline…"

Breathing heavy about her, he saw her eyes burning into him with such surprise. His bitch, his woman, his angel, his Evangeline. He ripped away from her in a sea of confusion. He wanted to punch her, hug her, bite her, lay with her, cut her, kiss her all at the same time. Putting himself away, he got up off the bed looking down at her wide eyes, he couldn't look at her, he hated looking at her, and he needed to look at her. He began to back away, but she grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave; but it couldn't hold him, he disappeared in a sea of mist.

"My Evangeline, she is my Evangeline."


	16. Chapter 16: Love me

I DONT OWN ANYTHING NOES

Freddy:ONE MORE!

Hey I always give the opening welcome

Freddy: I was bored of coming second.

Uhuhm you just wanted the lime light.

Freddy: Of course!

So you like the fangirls,

Freddy: Where! don't let them get me!

Freddy, it was question

Freddy: No they will steal my hat!

He knew her name; he knew it and he said it.

In the back of a Taxicab, the sticky seats stuck to the back of her thighs and the heavy smell of cigarette ashes filled the air. Any other day, she would have been slightly peeved by the grotesque situation, but it was nothing in comparison to what she had just gone through for what felt like nights on end.

Shifting uncomfortably, she stared out the cloudy window that had yellowed from excessive smoke. He just left her, after all of that, after she thought she had him. He wasn't Freddy and at the same time Freddy was Freddy. It hurt her brain sometimes when she thought about it in depth, but what she knew for sure was that Freddy did not totally die.

She wondered where he was, where he would go. The town had changed so much in his absence, and the school where he used to live was falling apart. She recalled her summer days in the garden, nights among the pipes and steam, having lunch together, laughing play, and god the sex. She shuddered trying to rip her attention away. It was gone and there was no way she would get it back.

Eyeing the cookie cutter houses, she sighed, slightly depressed suddenly, she missed college in Korea. She had nothing here now. She saw him, she couldn't have him, he didn't want her, and he was gone. Either way, she had to go home.

Xxxx

The room was a stark white. The walls white, and the floor cement. It was a studio house. Right at the entrance, one was met with a gigantic cement floored open area with canvases scattered about, worktables stationed strategically, a giant wall of a window and storage units all along a single wall. The room smelled of paint, wet clay, and… flowers and watermelon. Shuddering in her doorway, Freddy moved through the building trying not to disturb a single speck of dust.

Taking in the odd smells, he started through the maze of paintings taking in every one. He never had a basis of art really, but he did know a bit from what he learned from the younger Evangeline. Her art was spectacular, though he refused to admit it. Scowling his eyes roved over painting to painting. He noticed him in a few of them, noticed some have the children, noticed a few of her foster parents that were around the Elm street area, but all of them possessed their own feeling. He paused at one of them, a body, highlighted out of intense shadow coming out of the painting- a woman's body. It oddly disturbed him, the legs up against the chest, breasts barely hidden, and arms stretched out off the sides of the canvas as if searching for a purchase to push off of.

For moments he stood there, motionless, just staring, until he caught sight of something just beside it. A camera, picking it up in his hand he rolled the old Polaroid over and over, how many pictures she must have taken with this. Sudden clicking sounded from beyond. The door, she was home. In a flash, he was gone, disappeared into a back room some where in the shadows.

Xxxxxx

Throwing her keys down, on the counter, she felt like she was starving! Treading to her metal fridge, she swung the door open, and pulled out a little blue tub. Popping the door shut with her hip she opened up the lid of the tub. Plucking a triangular pink piece of fruit out of the tub, a large piece of watermelon. "mmm" she hummed, satisfied.

"You really do have one of those every day," she heard behind her and jumped. Spinning on her heals, as she was taking a bite, she saw Freddy casually strutting toward her, running backwards she hit the counter, painfully bruising the small of her back. Mid bight, she stood stark still afraid to even chew, but she swallowed the sweet fruit quickly, watching every confident stride he took. Inches from her, he smiled smoothly, eyes like fire as his claws raised to brush the side of her cheek. "You didn't think I was done with you yet did you?" he chuckled, taking in her sweet scent. Noticing the wedge of watermelon, he bent down taking a bight from the sweet fruit and humming his satisfaction. "Mmm, I see why you eat this every day," he said brushing his lips over hers.

Shuddering, she tried to back up, and ended up crawling up on the counter. "Oh how kinky," he smirked, "I didn't know you liked it in such odd places." Leaning forward to take her lips, she jolted up on the counter top, dodging the sink and running the edge. But he was faster. He was always faster.

Leaping from the counter, she felt two strong arms wrap firmly around her torso pulling her down before him, "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

Thrashing violently in his grasp, she tried to scream but his lips quickly claimed hers, forcing his tongue around her mouth. Slapping the side of his face with the palm of her hand, he released her from his kiss and growled down at her. Throwing her over his shoulder he noticed a doorway that obviously led to a bedroom. Smirking, he rushed over there, throwing her down on the smooth wooden floors. Watermelon everything smelled like watermelon.

It was a light green room with a giant low plush bed, and everything seemed neat and orderly- like she was a natural neat freak. Trying to push past him to get at the door handle he threw her back ward onto the floor, a satisfyingly loud thud sending a smile across Freddy's face.

"Why so skittish," he cooed strutting over to her, "you didn't reject me this much last night." Glaring up at him as he moved over her body, she spat on his boot, "You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't have a damn reason." Chuckling, he tapped her side with the tip of his boot, "I can't be here just because I want to be here with you?"

His eyes a flaming red eyes burning into her, she held his gaze. "Oh, I would love to believe that, darling, but that gleam in your eye says otherwise," she said, a voice so chilling and fitting for her placid features that it almost made Freddy shudder.

"Bitch," her muttered, picking her up by the shirt and throwing her onto the bed, "You dumb bitch." Moving up behind her, he pressed his hips against her rear, stretching his torso over hers. Legs hanging off the bed she tried to kick back at him, but his legs were placed unshakably between her own.

Groaning, he rolled his hips against her, "I am here for a reason…" He felt her chuckle softly against him, "knew it…" Growling he rubbed up against her back, "Better watch your tongue…" Bowing his head he bit her neck, "I may just have to cut it off."

With that, he rolled her over on the bed straddling her hips, "I got you out, and that is what you wanted why don't you just…" He took her lips quickly, shutting her up and shifting over her fantastic body. Groaning, he wanted her, wanted to take her, but he couldn't. "You're the only one who can kill me he muttered against her lips.

Shuddering, he caught her mouth again before she had the chance to protest. Beginning to thrash beneath him she tried to tare away from him, finding the will to turn over and start crawling to the other side of the bed. His hand wrapped back around her, flipping her over and laying on top of her. Her small whimpers filled the heated air, and he cooed her shut.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," he whispered in her ear kissing soothingly along her neck. This one night he did not want her to scream, did not want to feel her body writhe, and did not want to see the feel in those green eyes. "Evangeline, shh," he whispered, immediately silencing her; licking over her red lips he felt her respond with complete desire.

Lips mingling together, he felt her hands trailing up his back sending him reeling with a need.

"Smile," he whispered, a great flash pushed her eyes open. Eyes flicking to the side, she noticed her Polaroid in his hand, a photo sliding from the slot. Staring back up at him, his lips crashed against hers once more, another click sounding just beside them.

Hips crashing against hers, the heat from her core emanating against his groin was just too much. It was time for good-bye, he was dragging her and him self too far. "This is my good by to you," his voice rasped in her ear. "What…" she sounded so confused and he hesitated before pulling away from her fragile body.

A Sudden heat filled her body, different then any heat she had felt before. Eyes wide, she looked up at him as he drew away. "Freddy…" she whispered, her honey voice sounding so confused and lost in what was happening. Those green eyes killed him as they looked up into him, searching for an answer, searching for a reason.

"Sleep, Evangeline," he said, removing his gloved hand from the inside of her ribs. A small trickle of blood began to filter from the corners of her mouth, Frowning he licked it up, feeling her cooling breath gasp desperately for air against his burned cheek. Blood and watermelon. Pulling away, he watched her chest bouncing up and down in little short gasps, the round hole in her chest beginning to bubble with blood.

Wincing, her time was coming near. Staring into her eyes, he watched the life slowly fading- it was both intimate and disturbing. Cupping the side of her face, he brushed her cheek soothingly as her body slowly stopped.

Crawling from her bed, he stared down at the blank eyed girl, using the back of his hand the shut her eyes, "Sleep he mumbled," leaving the room and walking out into her gallery one more time. Searching through the maze, he tried to rid his mind of her body with a pool of blood in her center and those terrified eyes. She was finally broken, a blip in his life.

Finally he came to it, the painting of the woman. Picking it up gently, he dragged his claws down the painting. Another click sounded at the door, and he was gone- painting and all.

The last thing she saw

Looking deep with in her

And she, looking deep with in them

A set of stormy blue eyes.


	17. Chapter 17: Never Forget me

I DONT OWN NOES STUFF!

alright this is it, thank you for reading

Freddy: Sorry you had to read it

Fan girls...

Freddy: WHERE!

Any how, thank you to everyone, please R/R to tell me if I should Prequel and or Sequel.

Much love

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was blank, the cream colored page, the last page in his best of dreams. Claw dragging over the creamy paper, he could still smell her on it. Plucking on picture up, it was of their profiles, lit up in the light of the flash as they stared down at one another; that fire between them burning through the whole picture. Shuddering, he licked the back of the photo slowly with his long tongue. Meticulously placing it on the page, he just sat there for what felt like ages, roving over every inch of the image- reliving it in his head. Those lips, that smell, and those eyes he would never forget her again.

It was before his death that he pushed her away, the day just before his death, when he knew that the parents heard of his actions toward the other children. He remembered it so clearly now. She was in the boiler room, waiting for him with a small gift-wrapped box… this book was in that box. It meant so little of what it meant then when it was wrapped in the green paper and red ribbon. It was an act of passion then, and now it was a hard stab of her revenge on him- a haunting reminder of what he was and what he is.

She was standing at his desk, tracing her fingers over the blades on his glove. Never did she look at him with an eye of fear till now. It was late of course and the day's events had him unnerved for what was to come. He couldn't have her see, couldn't have her know. More importantly, he didn't want her involved. Testifying in court for his defense, speaking the whole and entire truth of her relations with him. It was the last thing he wanted, and if he were to leave her he needed to forget her.

Yelling at her, he through her out, crying, terrified, and confused with the way he was acting. He remembered wanting to grab her and pull her back; but that night he swore to let go. And he did successfully, till now, till she returned.

He picked another photo up; they were at one another's mouth, lips traveling hungrily over one another. It was as if they were so into one another they were actually becoming one being. Eyes shut, they were blind with lust and need. He frowned, licking the back like the other and setting it down on the paper.

Exploring the rest of the book when he left back to his home under the dilapidated preschool, he saw dozens of other photos she had probably added through out the years of her life. They were from everywhere! Germany, Italy, South Africa, Egypt, Russia, China, Japan, and the most prevalent of them all: Korea. It was amazing how well traveled she was and he almost wondered if he had stayed alive and he kept his promise to her if that would have ever happened. Furrowing his brow he couldn't help but consider his death as a good thing for her.

Brushing the photos and making sure they were stuck safely to the paper, he took another photo in his hand. It was similar to the other. This one how ever, they had paused to breath staring into one another's eyes. Taking it quickly to his tongue, he placed it down, filling the page nicely.

Since she was gone, it had been three days, three days of feeling the sun and actual blood on his hands. He had killed five people so far and the town was more struck with fear then it ever had been before. He was the dream demon come to reality. Rumor was that there was a copycat, but it was a signature, his killings. No one could replicate them, and as much as it was denied everyone knew that Krueger was back for good.

Tracing his eyes over the last photo he cringed. The eyes, her green eyes were looking into his blue eyes, the electricity between them gleaming. Damn those eyes, damn them both. He growled shutting the book and throwing it down to his table laying back on his couch and shutting his eyes.

That part of him was gone, it was dead… so why did he look at her that way? He Grumbled, feeling terribly tired for once in the numerous years of his existence in the dream world. There was never a need to sleep when you were dead, but he was practically alive now and had been away for a few days now. It was slightly an inconvenience to him seeing that he never had that biological need for quite some time. And hunger! Hunger was the worst! He polished off boxes of food when he came back! And even before he sat down to read through the books he had… he had a whole watermelon.

It smelled like watermelon, hell he smelled like watermelon and charred skin, it made him sick until he realized he was walking…

He was walking down through a hall to a big open room. The ceilings seemed non-existent except for the several items looming out of the shadows that hinted at its existence. Stretching from its ground random panels stuck like giants up into the air with dozens of pipes shooting steam this way and that. Fuck he got sent back.

Grumbling he walked forward, It looked like another area of the boiler room, but different in its own odd way, the panels, they were paintings… her paintings. And above swinging from those few chains bodies, destroyed bodies… of Alec, Christina, Cory, and Nando…

He growled looking away from the other chains, the panels how ever were not the easiest sight either, they were bloody and gory to sensual and sexy, body colliding in violence and passion and he felt a rising rage with in his stomach with a twinge of unease.

Just be hind him, a series of lights began to slowly turn on, over head, lighting only the below areas rather then the above; it was as if the darkness over head was so dark that the lights could not even conquer their intensity. Switching on with loud bangs, the stopped clicking and as his eyes traveled down he caught a figure- he caught her figure. At full speed he rand forward, full speed.

"Evangeline," he shouted, legs pumping claws clicking for something to cut and his other hand groping the air for something to caress. A blast of steam hit him full force on the side of his face knocking him off of his path toward her. Something hard hit his hat with a soft tap, he stepped back holding his hand out- blood. Slowly he looked up, seeing a body hanging with a gaping hole in its face- it was only that boy Alec.

Breathing heavy, he continued his journey forward, he was back and after three days his world was totally destroyed.

"Freddy…" He heard beside his ear- the smell of watermelon filling the air around him as he took a heavy gasp inward. He could taste her; taste her mouth, her blood, and her sweet core.

Sitting up on his couch her straightened up, slightly unnerved. "Bitch," he muttered fixing his hat, which decided to block his vision. Relieved when he looked out on his own room, he leaned back against the back of the couch. God damn, he sort of knew what it was like for his past toys now.

Tickling his shoulders, he looked down as he watched two slender pale hands brush over his chest to his abs. A lock of long black hair falling over his shoulder, he could feel the cold breath on his ear again.

Freezing he stared straight as he felt the hands play freely, full of lust and curiosity, over his chest and abdominals.

"Now I'll never leave you…"

"Evangeline," he breathed, uneasily.

"I'll never be with out you again…"

For the first time, he felt his heart pounding against his ribs, since the night he ran from the angry parents. Her voice was icy, but filled with a seductive, lust.

"…You're mine, now…"


End file.
